World of Vampire
by DarkAngel942
Summary: Charlotte Salvatore sees her brothers, Damon and Stefan, for the first time in 500 years, and isn't exactly happy to see them. But they need Charlotte's help to destroy an evil force, but the evil force isn't exactly a stranger to her... ON SHORT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Set at the start of 'Dark Reunion'**

**And by the way, Elena is still alive and didn't die at the end of 'The Fury'**

**Katherine is dead. Klaus is not. That's all you need to know lol. Please read and rate! **

Charlotte Salvatore was bored.

She had been lounging high up on a tree for a long time now, with nothing to do but watch the world go by, unbeknown that she was watching.

This was her favorite place to come when she had nothing to do. Occasionally one of the pretty boys of Fells Church walked by, and she licked her lips in anticipation. She was going to feed tonight. She hadn't done in a whole week, and that was a long time for her. Boys. With their lovely necks and muscles that were generally...wow.

Charlotte stretched her legs out, making the most of the large space available on the tree. When she'd first come to Fells Church, she had looked for a good place to relax where nobody could see her. This was perfect.

She was glad she had come to Fells Church, as there were quite a few not-bad-looking boys about. She could make boys forget her after she'd taken their blood, but sometimes she didn't wipe their memories completely. She wanted them to remember the way she had kissed them and looked into their eyes. They always told their friends about the beautiful Italian girl they had dated, and the envious looks they got from them must have been a big boost for their self-esteem.

She _was_ beautiful, although she had never really thought about it. Her long, wavy black hair and green eyes were her most notable features, and when she styled them she could literally knock several men down just by glancing at them. She had a pale, high-cheek boned face, and all these features caused her to be a very desired young woman.

Charlotte came from Florence, Italy, and had been Changed into a vampire at the young age of sixteen in the 15th century. Her stupid brother's girlfriend had seen to that. Charlotte clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes as she thought of Katherine.

Katherine hadn't changed Charlotte herself though. She had asked the vampire that changed _her_ to do it as she was too weak from changing both Charlotte's brothers, Damon and Stefan.

She leaned her head back, resting it against the hard oak. Closing her eyes, she daydreamed of the night that had changed her life.

***

It was a relatively cold night in Florence, Italy, and Charlotte Salvatore couldn't get to sleep because of it. She tossed and turned in the thin blankets of her bed, and finally giving up on sleep, she lay staring out of the window.

Her father had asked to see her that night, as soon as she returned from her long travel back from France. He had looked at her a bit strangely; she had changed quite a bit since she had left. Her father had ordered her to leave, and she had been very reluctant. But there was no arguing with your father back in those times. You either did what they told you, or you were removed from the family. But she had never understood why her eldest brother Damon had never been removed from the family. Their father had despaired over and over about his continuous gambling, drinking, and a never-ending line of women. She suspected because he's the heir to the Salvatore family. And he's male. People were very sexist back in those times, a lot more than they were now.

She hadn't seen any of her family in two years, so she wasn't exactly surprised when her father asked her into his study, perhaps to welcome her. Since Charlotte had returned to Florence that afternoon, she hadn't seen either of her brothers, though that didn't exactly worry her. Damon was presumably out drinking with his _amici_, and Stefan in his chamber, studying or sleeping.

As she had walked the long halls of the Salvatore house, she thought her father would just welcome her home, then send her off back to her chamber to sleep. How wrong she was.

She knocked on the study door, and heard her father's booming voice telling her to enter. She did.

He was standing, which was a surprise. He stood next to the several bookcases in the corner of the room, and he walked forward as she entered.

Giuseppe Conte di Salvatore had aged over the years, and there were more lines on his face than the last time she saw him. Tears came to her eyes. As much as she loved France, she had worried about her father's health. He was an old man now, who knew what could happen to him?

"My daughter," he said, smiling, moving forward to hug her.

She smiled, tears spilling out of her eyes.

He leaned back to look at her properly.

"You've grown up."

"Yes, father."

"Please, take a seat. You must be tired after your long journey home," he gestured towards the desk. He sat behind it, and she sat opposite.

"I have something to tell you, my child."

Charlotte tried not to appear confused. This was not what she expected. And from the look on her father's face; it was not a good piece of news.

"Your brothers...they have been killed."

She sat there, frozen, as he went on.

"Katherine has disappeared, and your brothers both...in their grief...killed...each other."

Her father stopped, and looked down.

Charlotte left her father's study less than five minutes later, and couldn't really think about anything else but sleep. It had been a very long, tiring day. She didn't have time to grieve for her brothers right now. She hadn't really known them, but they were her family.

She went straight to bed, completely unaware of what would happen that night...

***

Still high up in the tree, Charlotte remembered the beautiful man, Klaus, as he walked gracefully into her room. He had stayed a while longer than necessary after he had changed her. The Old One had kissed her, and touched her, and slept for a while beside her. But in the morning he was gone, leaving a ring on her bedside cabinet.

Right now, she was staring at the same ring he had given her. It protected her from the sun, although she rarely went out in it anyway. She had always been a night girl.

Leaning back further into the trees- she thought of her brothers. Damon was a lot more like her than Stefan was, as he was as restless as herself. Stefan was the nicey-nicey one. The one who did everything he was asked, with no questions. She hadn't seen either of her brothers for nearly five centuries, but she remembered what they looked like. They had probably forgotten all about her. She knew they were both vampires, Klaus had told her. She had had no reason to doubt him; after all, he had Changed her hadn't he? She also had heard- as her father told her in his study- that one of the maids had run back to the house from the gardens, screaming that she had seen Stefan walking towards her. Charlotte now knew the maid had been telling the truth, but at the time, she didn't, and her father had already dismissed the maid from his employment for saying such a horrifying thing.

Charlotte herself had used to be a sweet, shy child back in those days. But now she knew what the world was really like: and it had hardened her soul. Nothing could break her emotional barrier now.

A few raindrops splattered onto her nose, and she brushed them away impatiently. Time to leave. Rain was not her favorite thing in the world, and above all, she hated getting her hair wet.

She pulled up the hood on her black jumper, and hopped from branch to branch down the tree, edging closer to the ground.

I'll go to the boarding house first to change, then get a tasty boy to drink- she thought excitedly.

***

There were many boarding houses in Fells Church, and Charlotte lived in one of the newly-decorated ones on the south side of the town. It was fairly modern, with large glass windows that looked gorgeous on a sunny day. The building itself was tall and surrounded by groups of flowers.

Only four people were living in the boarding house at the moment. Charlotte, and three boys, Sam, Kian, and Lee.

As gorgeous as all three boys were, she didn't want to feed off them, as she proffered to keep feeding _outside_ of her home.

She opened the front door with her key, and gracefully made her way up the stairs towards her room. Lee was coming out of his room, and she heard his heart stop beating for a second as he glimpsed her. She smirked. It was amusing to her when boys saw her- some even gasped.

"Hi, Charlotte!" Lee managed to compose himself fairly quickly.

"Hey, Lee. Doing good?" Charlotte asked politely.

"Same old, same old."

They paused, looking at each other.

Charlotte looked into Lee's eyes. She noticed for the first time that his eyes were a deep chocolate colour, and they had a sparkle in them. He looked especially gorgeous today, she thought. His blonde hair was newly washed with only a tad of gel in it. He had a dark brown buttoned shirt on, with black trousers and black boots. Wow. She'd never noticed how gorgeous he was.

Lee coughed nervously, still staring at her.

Charlotte brought herself back to her senses, and was angry at herself. How could she look at him that way?! She didn't like anyone, and she didn't _want_ to like him.

"I...better be going then," Lee said, now staring at her lips.

She paused, then decided she should say something.

"Yeah."

"I was thinking....there's a party on tomorrow. Some girl's birthday. You should come."

A _human _party? Oh, how _fun._

"Yeah, I might come."

Lee smiled widely.

"Cool. Erm... I'll see you later then."

She smiled at him, and heard his heart rate quicken.

"Bye then."


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, at seven o'clock, Charlotte started getting ready for the party. She shut herself off from the boys, wanting to see their faces when she emerged from the room later.

She didn't need much make-up: she never had. She made her eyes up beautifully, black all round with eyeliner and gorgeous mascara to emphasize her already thick, long lashes. Simple, but pretty, she smirked.

After quickly dressing in black designer jeans and black collared shirt, she walked down the stairs towards the boys.

They turned towards her, and two of them gasped.

"Wow...you look stunning," Lee said, his eyes drinking her in.

"Thank you," Charlotte replied, politely. "Ready to go then?"

"Er...yeah," Kian said.

They all walked through the door and onto the street.

Charlotte didn't even know why she was going to this party; she only used humans as food. But there was a nagging little feeling in the back of her mind that said she _should_ go. But why?

The girl's house wasn't far away. Elena, the boys told her, was having her eighteenth birthday party, and Lee had been told to bring his friends if he wanted to.

"She's a nice girl. Bit selfish. But who isn't these days?" Lee said, eyes never leaving Charlotte.

"Elena's not selfish, man. Or at least she doesn't mean to be," Kian said.

"Spoilt?" Charlotte asked, grimacing. If the girl was spoiled, Charlotte was definitely _not_ going. Going to a spoilt little bitch's rotten birthday party when she had _so_ much more interesting things to do was _not_ what Charlotte wanted.

"Nah, not really. Her parents died, so she hasn't really had anyone _to _spoil her."

They were at the house now. It was decorated with pink heart-shaped lights around the roof, with perfumed candles along the windowsill.

Oh _yuck._

"Eeurgh," Sam said, ringing the doorbell, obviously hating the little pink lights shining above him.

A red haired, chocolate-brown-eyed girl with freckles opened the door.

"Oh god! You came!"

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie..." Sam tutted. "Have you been having memory loss again?"

The chocolate brown eyed girl called Bonnie flushed. Charlotte looked at the appetizing red of her cheeks, and her translucent veins.

"And you've brought somebody..." Bonnie's eyes widened.

Charlotte looked into her mind. Bonnie was some sort of physcic. Figures- Charlotte thought- Her blood _does_ smell different.

The girl called Bonnie sensed the Power in Charlotte, but the girl had quickly composed herself in time for the boys not to notice anything strange.

"This is Charlotte. Our roommate," Kian said.

"Right..." Bonnie said slowly. "Nice to meet you, Charlotte." She quickly glanced at her again.

Charlotte smirked.

These human girls are so pathetic its _funny_.

"Can we come in then?" Sam asked, getting bored.

"Er, yeah, sure."

She stepped back to let them all in.

Including Charlotte.

Realizing what she'd just done, Bonnie turned to Charlotte in alarm. Charlotte smirked at her.

What a stupid kid.

Inside was somehow worse. There were banners everywhere, and the stench of fresh blood was surrounding Charlotte in a way that she'd have been all over the boys in the room if she hadn't eaten just two hours before.

There was cake and snacks on the tables that we're dotted around the room, and balloons were hanging from every available surface.

Charlotte was bored instantly.

She stayed for all but fifteen minutes.

As she was making her way towards the front door, she heard an old familiar voice.

Familiar voices were not a good thing to her; as she took that to mean someone was hunting her down.

She turned and hid behind a wall that went down a hallway. Her back was now hidden against the wall from the people talking.

Her vampire instincts told her there were five people on the other side, and Charlotte had a sneak suspicion they were talking about _her._

She listened in to the conversation, and caught the end of what the people were saying.

"...what are you talking about, Bonnie?"

Charlotte realized with a jolt to her stomach that the speaker was her older brother, Stefan.

Holy fucking _Jesus_.

He's here! Five hundred years- and here he is.

A quick scan of the other people's minds, and she found that two of them were vampires. Both the vampires were her brothers.

Both of them! Both of them here! Why? Why were they here at a spoilt little rich kid's party? And how did they know the thick one called _Bonnie_?

But Damon should have better things to do than to stick around here. After all, he did when he was human back in Italy.

Charlotte turned her attention back to the conversation.

"There's another vampire here, a girl..." Bonnie paused.

"Well?" Charlotte heard Damon's charming, impatient drawl say. I forgot about that voice- thought Charlotte.

"She's young, very young. Only about sixteen, maybe seventeen. She has long dark curly hair and she's pretty...very pretty actually. Well, more like beautiful, to be honest."

"What was her name? Did you invite her inside?" Stefan's voice sounded urgent, and more than a little impatient.

"Err...oh god! I can't remember it! She's inside though."

"Dangerous?" she heard another girl's voice ask urgently. Charlotte couldn't look round to see who.

"Yes, I think so. I couldn't see far enough into her aura. She blocked me. She's powerful though," she heard Bonnie say.

"So she's not a veggie like you, little brother." Damon sounded slightly amused, but mostly sounded like his mind was elsewhere.

"We'd better look for her then, she might have gone outside, I'll check there," Stefan said, ignoring Damon's comment.

Veggie? Stefan was a vegetarian vampire? Jesus. But, now that it was pointed out, Charlotte could sense the weakness emanating from Stefan's aura.

"I'll come with you," a girl said. Charlotte hated not knowing who the girls were, but she didn't want to feel around their minds; they might sense her.

"Are you sure, Elena? This girl could be very dangerous," she heard Stefan say. Oh. _Elena_. The birthday girl, Charlotte smirked.

"I'll come," Elena said firmly.

Charlotte hid deeper into the shadows as she saw Stefan's back view and a girl's back view- presumably Elena's -move towards the front door. They both walked out of the house, and shut the door behind them.

"Meredith, shall we look in the kitchen?" Charlotte heard the human called Bonnie ask.

"What would a vampire be doing in a _kitchen_, Bonnie?" she heard another girl say. Right. That must be Meredith then.

"I...I dunno. But we can't just _stand_ here."

"Come on then," Charlotte heard the girl called Meredith sigh and walk away with Bonnie.

Silence. Well, not total silence. But silence from the now non-existent group.

Charlotte stared at the wall opposite of her for a while, thinking of the best way to get out of the house. When she decided upon legging it out of a window- hardly a graceful escape route- she looked up, then her eyes darted to the person standing looking at her.

Damon.

The last time she had seen him, he had been nineteen years old, and she had been fourteen. During the two years between the last time she'd seen him and his death, his facial appearance had not changed much. Like her, he was dressed all in black. Black leather jacket,- real leather, not the cheap crappy stuff- black shirt, black jeans, black belt, and black boots. He looked basically the same as he used to in fifteenth century Florence, all except for the change in wardrobe.

He didn't say anything. Just stood and stared at her, taking her all in. She couldn't tell what the emotion in his eyes was- he always was a very hard character to read.

Despite her shock of seeing him again, the first words out of her mouth were:

"So, Stefan's a veggie is he?"


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte smirked at her eldest brother.

Damon laughed at the veggie comment, and moved closer towards her.

"It's good to see you again, _piccola sorella."_

"Mmmm."

Damon moved closer towards her, until finally he was standing right in her face.

"How old were you when you were Changed?"

"Sixteen."

Damon looked at her strangely.

"That's young," he said.

"Oh well done," she said.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, the corners of his mouth twitching.

They stood there, looking at each other, then she said:

"Well, I was just about to leave when I heard you lot so rudely talking about me. That wasn't nice." She stuck out her lower lip in a mocking pout.

Damon smiled a wolf-like grin.

"You're not like Stefan are you?" Charlotte asked. "Veggie's are no fun." She grimaced in distaste.

"No, I'm not. And I take it you're not either judging from Bonnie's description."

"Ah. Ginger-Freckle."

Damon laughed.

"She's thick," she said.

"And how did you come to that conclusion? You've only just met her," Damon grinned.

"She let me _in,_" Charlotte smirked to her eldest brother.

"Anyway, goodbye Damon," she said, moving past him and heading for the door.

"No goodbye kiss for your favorite brother?" he asked, smirking.

"Nope."

His smile dropped.

She darted out the door. And crashed straight into Stefan.

His face had changed quite a bit. He'd lost the baby fat he had still carried when he was fifteen- when she had seen him last- and his cheekbones were more sharply defined. His dark, wavy hair was the same though. As were his shockingly-green eyes.

"Oops, sor-," he started to say after the collision, catching her by the side of her arms, obviously thinking he had crashed into a human.

Then he noticed Charlotte's face and gasped.

She heard Damon laugh behind her.

Stefan stared at her; his eyes looking hurt and stunned.

"How...what...you can't be....you're my sister...you can't..." he babbled.

"That's her!" screeched the ginger haired girl,who was now standing behind him along with the two other girls. She must have went out through a back door of some sort.

Charlotte glared at her.

"I think he's noticed that, _ginger._"

Bonnie blushed, embarrassed, and kept silent.

"Stefan...who is this?" a girl- Elena, Charlotte thought- said.

"She's...she's my younger sister," Stefan said, gazing at Charlotte.

Elena's mouth went into the shape of an 'O'.

"Stefan- you...I thought it was just you and Damon!" She looked at her face, obviously looking for some sort of resemblance between Charlotte, Damon and Stefan.

She would find plenty, Charlotte thought grimly. She had the same eyes as Stefan, with the same cheekbones and face structure as Damon, but a more female version.

"But how did you...how did you get here?" Stefan managed to get out.

"How did I get here? Well, I came out of my house, and then I walked to the front door of _this_ house. Then somebody _opened the door_"_- _she put a hand up to her mock-shocked face- "And I walked in!" She clapped excitedly.

Damon laughed. Stefan glared at him, then her.

"You _know _what I mean. How did you become a- a..."

"Vampire?" she supplied.

Stefan cringed. "Yes, that."

Charlotte lost her smile and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your stupid bitch of a girlfriend."

Stefan's eyes widened. And Damon hissed.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked, shocked.

"No, the Queen of England. _Of course_, Katherine!

"She _Changed_ you? But, how could she! She was sweet back then, she wouldn't have hurt anyone!"

Charlotte slapped him across the face furiously.

"Now, you listen to me. Katherine. Was. Not. _Sweet. _No, she didn't change me. She asked someone else to. But she was horrible. _Horrible _to me, and you never even fucking noticed! She was a cruel, heartless bitch and she never loved either you _or_ Damon."

Elena gasped, and Charlotte heard Damon's deathly scary breath intake behind her.

But Stefan just looked at her as if he were trying to see into her soul. There were tears in his eyes.

"She never loved us? At all?"

Charlotte smirked grimly.

"No, she didn't. She loved herself. If she had loved you then she would have _really_ killed herself that day to make you and Damon get along. She was selfish, and you were both too blind to see it. I suspected you wouldn't notice Stefan- you see what you want to see. But Damon,"- Charlotte turned around to look at him."-I thought _you_ would notice. You were the smart one who was meant to know better. But I was fucking _fourteen_ and noticed."

The silence was so loud a pin dropping would make all the humans jump. Until Ginger broke it, obviously scared by everyone's reaction.

"It's getting cold."

"It _is_ night," Elena muttered.

"Maybe we should all go inside," the dark-haired girl- Meredith?- said.

"But...but..." Elena said, her eyes darting towards Charlotte.

Charlotte smirked to her.

"You don't have many good-looking people at your party. I don't feed on the darn right ugly."

"That's nice," Damon said coldly. He was obviously furious by Charlotte's words about Katherine, but had left it at the back of his mind to ponder over later.

A long pause.

"Well, this is a birthday to remember," Elena said, smirking slightly.

"Let me guess, I'm the best present you've ever had," Charlotte said coldly.

Elena blushed.

"When did you become so rude?" Stefan asked. It was the first time he'd spoken since Charlotte had told him what Katherine was really like, and his voice was a little hoarse.

"When your a vamp, politeness isn't needed anymore."

Stefan shuddered slightly.

Another long pause while everyone contemplated what to do next.

"Well, as touching as this reunion is, I'm getting bored," Charlotte sighed.

Stefan finally stepped back from her, but then Ginger said quietly:

"I got a lot of bad feeling from her when she came in, Stefan."

Charlotte looked at Bonnie and snarled:

"Look, kid, I have a lot better stuff to be doing than listening to you babble about how many nightmares you're gonna have 'bout me tonight. So, lovely as this has been, I'm gonna hit the road."

Charlotte moved away from the group of people, but Elena said something that shocked her.

"But...wait! We need to speak to you!"

Charlotte turned, furious.

"You think I give a damn about what _you_ have to say to me? No. And by the way, princess, your party sucked."

And with that, she turned into a black buzzard- causing all the girls to scream in alarm- and flew away into the woods.

In the trees, she heard Damon's mental voice speak to her.

_"See you soon, little sister."_

Charlotte spitefully told him to shove it up his ass, and flew faster out of his mental reach.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the boarding house, Charlotte stormed into her room in a fit of rage. Seeing her brothers again had released centuries-old fury inside her that she never knew was there. Stefan must have released the anger, she told herself angrily. How could he _ever_ think Katherine loved him?! Katherine was an evil, spoiled girl who just wouldn't grow up. Katherine had been a bitch to Charlotte. Katherine had batted her eyelashes at both the boys, and been as childish as a two year-old. She had pouted when she didn't get what she wanted, as she did when Stefan and Damon didn't get along.

Charlotte hissed in hatred for the dead girl. Katherine was dead, and Charlotte couldn't be happier, but she had wanted to kill her by _herself_. One on one. Her teeth sinking into Katherine's neck, tearing her throat open.

Charlotte plonked herself down on her black duvet bed, and daydreamed of the killing of the spoiled little rich girl. Katherine's father was a famous German dealer, so Katherine had all the new clothes, jewelry, and- of course- the attention of men. Charlotte herself hadn't been short of admirers herself- being a gorgeous native-italian girl. Not to mention the daughter of a rich man. But her father had fended all the men off. No daughter of his was going to marry a waster, he had said spitefully. According to her father, she had to marry someone who cared about her- as he said those men had not- and, as well as being rich and looked-after, he wanted her to be happy. Back in those times, that was a very generous feeling for a father to have. Most only wanted their daughters to marry into a rich family, and if they were unhappy- tough.

Charlotte lay back on her bed, her long hair fanning out around her. She had been laying like this when Klaus had come to her room. He hadn't asked to be let in by her; one of the servants must have been hypnotized to do it.

Charlotte closed her eyes, and daydreamed of Klaus.

***

Dark night.

Charlotte lay in her bed, slowly falling to sleep. Her father had told her only a short hour ago that both her brother's were dead and she was an only child now. She didn't have a tear to shed. Exhaustion had taken it's toll, and even lifting her arm was exhausting. Crying would have to wait.

But she still couldn't sleep.

Then, just as she was away to turn over, she saw her chamber door slide open.

It couldn't be one of the servants, she thought, scared. They always knock. And they _never_ visited her at night.

But when she glimpsed the person that had come in, she mysteriously wasn't scared anymore. A forced calm had spread over her, and no matter where it came from, she welcomed it. After the exhaustion of her trip back, and the news of her brothers deaths, she just wanted _rest._

The man stood there, staring at her. He was beautiful- she thought, dreamily. So beautiful. Shockingly blue eyes, striking blonde hair, amazing muscles.

She had been weak back then. Charlotte had been sweet, naïve, and knew nothing of the world. She had had no idea how dangerous this man was. His Power was strong, and a young sixteen-year-old girl could hardly resist.

The man moved. Charlotte managed to sit up in her bed, weary of this man. What was he going to do to her? Harm her?

He stood beside her bed, never taking his eyes off hers.

Then he stretched out his hand and stroked her hair off of her face. She shivered at his touch.

"You're cold?" he asked. Charlotte nearly screeched. His voice was amazing; deep and somehow cold.

Her mind was too weakened by now to react. Her senses were in tatters. This man was all she wanted. And she didn't know why. Some sort of evil power?

The man did something shocking. He took the corner of the her quilt, pulled it back, and slid in the bed beside her.

Charlotte blushed furiously. If her father saw this, she would be removed from the family, no question.

"Wh..." she started to say.

"Hush..." he said, facing her now. He stroked her hair back from her face.

"Who are you?"

"How rude of me. I am Klaus. You must be Charlotte," he said, their eyes still locked. "Your brothers are not dead, beautiful Charlotte. They are very much alive. Vampires."

Charlotte gasped.

Klaus's lips quirked at the corners a little.

"Vamp- but there are no such things," she managed to whisper out. This man was in her bed. This man had violated her personal space. But she couldn't think. To her brain; it was a forbidden subject.

"There are, Charlotte. There are. Do you remember Katherine?"

She nodded. Only a slight movement of her head.

"She's a vampire. She Changed them. She asked me to Change you."

Charlotte could only lie there. Too much in shock to do anything.

Klaus moved closer towards her, leaned down his head, and kissed her.

Charlotte had never been kissed before in her life, but she found that she liked it. She liked it very much. Her mind was his now; there was no taking it back. She was too weak back then.

Klaus moved on-top of her, slowly, as to not scare her, and kissed down her neck. He stopped at her collarbone and worked his way back up to her mouth again.

Hours later, they lay there together. Her virginity, her innocence, was now lost, to this man, to this _stranger,_ but her mind wasn't allowing her to think.

"Charlotte. It's time," came a voice.

She looked to her left, and Klaus's eyes were staring into hers. Then, quick as a snake, he struck.

Charlotte gasped at the pain in her neck. There was never anything as painful she'd felt in her life. She started to wriggle, trying to break free of his strong grasp, but it was no use. He was too strong.

She struggled, and struggled. But then, quite soon, she grew too tired to do anything but lie there. Klaus was taking her energy. Wait, no. Klaus was taking her _life_. She had no idea what he was going to do to her. What did he mean by _Change_?

Just before she thought she was going to lose consciousness, Klaus sat up away from her. He had stopped, she thought in relief.

But the relief only lasted for a second as she saw him reach over to his discarded robe, and he took something out of it. She noticed the glint of a blade in the darkness.

Oh _god_. He's going to kill me now.

Charlotte was now extremely panicked, and even in her exhausted state she managed to struggle away from him. But then she felt a hand grasp her shoulder and thrust her flat onto the bed again. She cried out.

Klaus looked into her eyes as he cut the bottom of his throat with the knife. His dark red blood glinted like the dagger in the moonlight. He tossed the knife carelessly away onto the ground, no doubt leaving a bloody stain for the servants to clean up. Charlotte managed to shake her head at him, begging him not to kill her. Was this some sort of ritual? Did he have to cut himself before he killed someone? Was it a vampire thing? She had no way of knowing.

Klaus smiled at her.

"I have to, my sweet. If I don't, you will die anyway from blood loss. No-one shall come to help you. You have no energy to scream."

He leaned forward over her, his face becoming her world. She thought he was going to kiss her before he killed her, so she was shocked when he suddenly put his head up, exposing his bloodied neck.

She tried to turn her head away with the energy she had left, but he put a hand on her neck, forcing her to look into his neck. Then, he said something she was _not_ expecting to hear:

"_Drink_."

Drink? _Drink_ another person's blood? Surely the vampires were only meant to bite the victim and that would be it dealt with, but how could she refuse him now? He said she'd die if she didn't, and Charlotte had her whole life ahead of her. She couldn't die _now, _she was too young. She had to get married, have children, and die of old age- the way life was meant to go.

"Drink," he said again, more urgent. "If you do not, I shall have to force it down your throat, and I do not wish to harm you."

_You're harming me now- _she thought. _You're robbing me of my life_.

Klaus moved his neck down, so her mouth was hovering over his wound. Closing her eyes in fear of what she was doing- she put her mouth to the wound and sucked.

It tasted disgusting, but she was too frightened to pull away from him, so she carried on drinking his blood.

After a while, she couldn't take any more- she was to weak and disgusted to take his blood anymore- and she turned her head away from him, a tear escaping her eye. Luckily, Klaus seemed satisfied with the amount of blood she'd drunk, and he pulled away from her, reaching for his robe.

He pulled it back on, and walked away from her. Seconds later he was back with a cloth, and he cleaned her up with it.

She couldn't stop looking at him. What had he just done to her? She felt weak, but there was something more; it felt like she was changing on the _inside_.

Klaus put the cloth on the beside cabinet, and drew something else out of his robe, placing something small- a ring, perhaps- beside the cloth.

She closed her eyes, too exhausted to look anymore.

She heard him move towards her, and felt his kiss on her forehead. Then, in her ear, she heard him whisper;

"_Goodnight, sweetheart._"

The door closed behind him, and she fell into an exhausted sleep seconds after his departure.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte opened her eyes.

She realized quickly that she must have fallen asleep during her little remembrance of the man that Changed her. Slowly, she straightened herself up from the bed so that she was in a sitting position on its edge. She ran her hands through her long dark hair, expecting it to be awfully tousled. It wasn't- which was a surprise. She must have stayed in the same position throughout her sleep.

Charlotte stood up, stretching her body, walked over to her wardrobe, and looked in the mirror. She still looked made-up, but she now had panda-eyes; the sleep had ruined her eye make-up. She reached for the eyeshadow and eyeliner, but then thought- what the hell. The boys aren't gonna be back for ages- its just me. What's the point in putting on her make-up again?

Instead, she reached for her make-up wipes, and took every last scrap of her make-up off. She stripped off her clothes, and put on black sweats. She couldn't decide which top to put on- all her jumpers were tight fitting and showed off her body. After all that happened that night, she just wanted a baggy top and trousers and to collapse in front of the TV. Even a vampire- she was still a girl, and enjoyed those 'relaxation' moments.

She put on a shirt- even though she knew she was alone, she didn't want to wander the house half-naked- and went across the hall into Lee's room. Charlotte took a jumper out of his wardrobe, put it on, then walked back out the room. She figured he wouldn't mind, he wasn't going to be back for ages anyway.

Half an hour later, she was lying on the living room couch, watching TV, when she heard the door slam and Lee walked in the room. Charlotte sat up.

She heard his breath quicken at the sight of her.

"Hey, Charlotte. You left early."

She smirked at him.

"Yeah. Not really into that girl."

"Elena?" Lee asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She's a bit too...annoying."

Lee laughed nervously.

"Yeah, she can be that way sometimes. Her boyfriend, Stefan, is on the soccer team. He's quite nice. Sometimes I wonder why Elena hasn't ditched him yet. She normally breaks up with them after, like, two weeks."

_Probably because she's too thick to notice how stupid he is._

"Hmmm."

Lee stood nervously, thinking of what to say, until he saw what Charlotte was wearing.

"Hey, you're wearing my top," he said, his eyes wide.

She looked down at it.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't mind...you don't do you?" she looked up at him, her fingers touching the collar of the jumper.

"No, no. Of course I don't."

Silence.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Charlotte asked. Lee was still standing awkwardly against the doorframe.

"Huh?"

"You gonna sit down?"

"Er, yeah, sure."

He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey, isn't there beers in the fridge?" Charlotte asked Lee. _Right_- she thought. _I want to get drunk and forget all that's happened tonight._

"Er, yeah, but they're Kian's beers."

She smirked at him. "Kian's not here. And anyway, I'll give them back. Someday." _As if _I will- she thought slyly.

"OK."

Lee got up to go get the beers, and Charlotte sat back into the couch, thinking about her brothers.

Would they come here? They better not- her mind snarled. What right do they have to come to my home and harass me about their petty little arguments they had with the big bad guys of the world? None.

"Charlotte."

She looked up, shocked. She'd been daydreaming again. Lee had several beers in his hands.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?

"No, I was daydreaming."

Lee looked at her strangely.

"Ooookay. Well, anyway, I was asking if we can put a movie on. This program's depressing."

She nodded, not remotely interested.

Lee handed her the beers. She was however, remotely interested in _them, _and opened one up for herself.

Lee sat down next to her- nearly causing her to spill her can of beer due to the thump of the sofa as he sat- and opened his own can. Christ- she thought. He's sitting far away from me isn't he?

"Scoot up if you want."

"What?" He looked alarmed.

She laughed.

"I'm not gonna bite you." _Well, maybe I might..- _she thought slyly.

"Er, okay."

He shifted himself slightly closer to her.

She sighed, and moved closer to him.

She heard him gulp.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently. But inside she was smirking.

"Nothing. Why would there be?"

"Nothing."  
Now finding his awkwardness amusing, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

She felt him stiffen, then his head seemed to lean into hers.

"C'mon. Let's get totally pissed," she said, smiling and looking up at him mischievously.

An hour later, the awkwardness of Lee was forgotten, and they were both laughing and rolling around. Lee was feeling closer to her now, but Charlotte was still retreating from him. No-one was going to touch her heart again. But for now, she thought, she's just gonna get _smashed_.

"Okay, so, what was your mom like?" he asked, rolling around on the sofa.

"Dunno. She died before I knew her."

"Oops. Awkward moment settling in."

"It was a long time ago." _Over five hundred years_ _ago, actually_.

They talked for around fifteen minutes about completely worthless stuff: the new fridge that Kian bought for the house, Lee's mother's cooking. Then, shockingly, after they had finished hysterically laughing about Lee's first time when he had to hide from the girl's father, he had leaned forward and kissed her.

It's not often a vampire got taken by surprise- Charlotte thought- but Lee had just done exactly that.

Just as she was getting used to the kiss, a blast of lightning came from outside the house. Lee bumped his head against the sofa, made a sound like 'huft', and pulled away from her.

Luckily- and with a little thanks to them being so drunk- there was no awkwardness. But Charlotte took a quick peek into his head, and found that the kiss wasn't a drink-fueled urge. Lee had _wanted_ to do it.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages," Lee said, giving her a slightly lipsided smile- obviously due to the alcohol.

Charlotte smiled at him.

But inside she was screaming in anger and confusion over her having these feelings over him.

***

Lee fell asleep soon after that, and Charlotte sat with her legs against her chest with a bottle of half-finished vodka- they'd found two bottles in the cabinet under the fridge- and watched him. He wasn't as pretty as many of the other guys she'd been with, but he was by no means the slightest bit ugly.

She leaned her head back against the sofa. Was she falling in love? No, she couldn't be. Charlotte had never been in love, and never wanted to be.

After seeing what it did to her brothers...she thought love ruined people.

And it did.

But that _feeling_. That _feeling _she had when Lee's lips had come forward and met hers. She wouldn't have been able to explain it even if her life depended on it. Her heart had been beating rather fast, and she was hyper-aware of his closeness.

She wondered to herself if she had fallen in love with Klaus on the night she met him. She thought about him every day, and she frequently daydreamed about his body...he had a gorgeous body.

Charlotte leaned forward to place the vodka bottle on the table on front of her, then got up to go take a long, hot shower. After that, she brushed her teeth so she wouldn't have even a touch of the smell of alcohol.

Climbing into her bed, she pulled the covers tight around her, and fell asleep to the smell of soap and shampoo.

And woke up to the smell of burning.

***

What was happening? Were the straighteners still on? Had one of the boys burned some toast again?

No. No it can't be!

_It was a real fire._

Unlike most things, fire was deadly to vampires. Of course, she could leg it out of the window, but the boys were still in the house. _Lee_ was still in the house.

Charlotte jumped up from her sleeping position and ran to the door. Pulling it open, a wave of smoke fell over her, making her cough. It wasn't too thick, thank god, and she could still see the stairs. She could she small flames coming from the bottom of the stairs, traveling upwards. _Lee_ was in that room!

She gasped, and ran into Kian's room; not there. Then she ran into Sam's room. Not there either. Had they hooked up with girls? Collapsed drunk at the blonde girl Elena's house?

Or were the downstairs?

She took a deep breath, and walked slowly down the stairs, getting closer and closer to the flames...

Almost the entire room was on fire smoke rising from the rug, walls, and basically everywhere.

"Lee!" she shouted, putting a hand up to her face to try and protect herself from the smoke.

He wasn't on the couch. He wasn't on the floor. He wasn't upstairs. Where the hell was everybody?

But suddenly, she couldn't think anymore. Too much smoke had entered her lungs; she could feel it in her chest. Dizziness swarmed over her, and she fell. She lay on her back, now knowing her life was at an end. Then suddenly blackness fell over her and she knew no more.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon was the first to see the fire.

He had went into the trees after Charlotte after she had told him to shove it up his ass. Afterward, after the search for his young sister concluded with no results, he tracked down Stefan and Elena- to see if Charlotte had returned to them. On his way, he passed a large house that drew his attention. His Power sensed that there were two people in the front room. One human, one vampire. Both drunk. One was Charlotte.

Damon just about flew over to the window and peered in.

Charlotte had a boy sitting next to her, and a large bottle of what looked like vodka in her young hands. They were both giggling hysterically, and then, to Damon's shock anger, the boy leaned in and kissed Damon's sister.

Okay- he thought- that is _absolutely_ disgusting.

The way he remembered Charlotte was as a small, fourteen year old daddy's-girl. But now, here she was. Getting drunk and kissed by a disgusting human boy.

Damon found it strange.

Damon set off lightning with his Power, causing both people inside of the room to jump apart. The idiot human boy hit his head off of the sofa, and Charlotte just sat there. But as Damon looked closer, he noticed the mix of expressions on her face. Confused, angry, and _scared_.

Was she in love with this boy? No, Damon thought, she couldn't be. Charlotte knew nothing of love.

Then the boy talked for the first time. Well, the first time since Damon appeared.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages."

Damon grew tired of watching the boy trying to woe Charlotte, and flew away from the window in the form of a crow, making his way to Stefan's boarding house.

"Stefan?" he called when he was just stepping through the front door.

"What?" he heard Stefan's voice yell.

Instead of answering back he walked up the creaky stairs to Stefan's room, and opened the door.

His brother was standing by the window, wearing jeans and nothing else, and had a book in his hand.

"Why are you half-naked?"

"Just had a shower. Come look at this," Stefan replied, not taking his eyes of the book.

Damon walked over to him, and looked at the book. He didn't see anything eye-catching.

"What am I wasting my time with?" he asked, coldly.

"No, look there."

Stefan pointed a finger an old photograph on the top right-hand corner of a page in the book.

It was a picture of a girl and a boy, taken sometime in the early 1900's. The boy had his arm around the girl, and they were both smiling. The girl mischievously, the boy happily.

"So? Am I meant to care about this photograph?"

"Look closely at the girl. Look familiar?"

Damon did. And noticed what Stefan was looking at.

The girl was Charlotte.

It had taken him a while to notice as the photograph was black and white, not to mention _old. _But now that he looked closely, it was obvious; Stefan's green eyes, Damon's facial structure in a more feminine version; so obviously Charlotte.

"What is this book?"

Stefan turned the book over, and Damon couldn't help a laugh.

_The Truth of Titanic_

"Why on earth do you have _Titanic_ books in your room?" Damon laughed.

"Shut up, it's one of Ms. Flowers'," Stefan grinned.

"Ah, _sure._"

Stefan swatted him with the book.

"Why were you looking at them?" Damon grinned.

"Remember when we were little and father took us to see the ships set sail? Charlotte was fascinated by them."

"Ah, yes, of course I remember. How could I forget the day you tripped on your shoelace and broke your arm?"

Stefan frowned.

"I broke my arm? I don't remember that."

"Do you not? You screamed the place down."

"How old were we?"

"I was nine, you were five, and Charlotte was four."

"I only remember the ships. I suppose I blanked it out," Stefan laughed.

"I suppose so."

The two brothers looked down at the photograph of their sister again. The silence stretched until Damon finally broke it:

"So Charlotte was on the Titanic?"

"Maybe. Or she could have been one of the people watching it set sail."

Stefan shut the book and looked at Damon.

"So, what did you come for?"

"I came to tell you I've found out where she's living."

His eyes widened.

"She's living in this town?! I thought she was just passing by!"

"No. And from the looks of it, she's been here for a while considering the close relationship with one of the boys she's living with."

"She's living with boys? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"If you're thinking that it's dangerous for the boys, you'd be right."

Stefan's green eyes widened again.

"But...she's a girl...you don't think she's...you know...with them?"

A silent pause, then Damon got what Stefan was suggesting.

"No, she can't..." But as Damon thought about it, there were three boys living in that house, and Charlotte was the only girl. It was a little strange that she was living with _three_ boys. "Well, perhaps." Damon grimaced.

"Oh, _ewww_! I'm gonna go ask her," Stefan said, picking up a blue shirt from his bed.

"You're just gonna go to her house, barge straight in the door, and ask if she's sleeping with three different men under the same roof?" Damon grimaced, but was slightly amused of the scene playing out in his head of Stefan barging into Charlotte's boarding house. Maybe hitting an open cupboard door and breaking a finger or two...

"Well, emm..." Stefan paused, putting on his shirt. "Maybe not exactly like that. But Christ, she's only, what, _sixteen_? She's a _child_, Damon."

"Don't tell her that. She'll get pissed," Damon grinned.

Stefan grabbed his jacket from the bed, and made his way toward the door. Over his shoulder, he said to Damon:

"You coming?"

Damon thought.

"No, I feel like having a nice girl for dinner."

Stefan stopped walking and turned round to glare at Damon.

Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll come."

"Hey, I wasn't begging you, Damon."

Damon walked straight past Stefan, and stood in the doorway.

"Maybe so. But you'll need someone to watch that you don't get too beaten up by her."

***

The two brothers walked their way to Charlotte's boarding house, Damon leading the way. He had wanted to turn into a crow, but Stefan through a hissy and wanted to walk. They passed by Elena's house, and many drunk teenagers were still running around inside and outside of the house. Damon wondered what had happened to Elena and the girls, and Stefan told him that after they had a quick search of the house to make sure Charlotte hadn't left any bloody 'birthday surprises', they had carried straight on with the party.

_Girls._

_God, _why do I never thought I'd have to do this- Damon thought. _Walk_ to my _sister's_ house, with my stupid little _brother. _

"Will you keep up?" He hissed at that little brother.

"You're walking really fast."

"Get used to it. I'm not slowing down just cause your legs aren't strong enough."

Stefan sighed.

"Oh, shut up," Damon hissed.

"I didn't say anything!" Stefan said, glaring at Damon.

And that's when they smelled the smoke...

***

Two hours later, and Charlotte was lying on Stefan's bed; Damon trying to cool down her throat from the outside by placing cold, wet towels on it.

Unfortunately for her, when she had been unconscious she had breathed through her mouth- causing her throat to be hurt more than it would have if she had breathed through her nose. She had a lot of pain ahead of her.

Damon had found her on the floor, and had had to pick her up and carry her out of the house. Lee had asked to carry her, but Damon spitefully told him to get lost. Stupid human boy- he had thought. The fire brigade, cops, and an ambulance team all showed up soon after Damon, Stefan, and Charlotte had left. The boys were taken to hospital to be checked over, and they were all shocked when Damon run off with Charlotte.

The nearest place to bring her was to Stefan's house. Elena's was closer, but the amount of people still at her party was going to be too much of a problem. Damon placed Charlotte on Stefan's bed while Stefan went to get water from the tiny boarding house bathroom. Their sister was going to be in a lot of pain for the coming days.

But Damon didn't worry about that.

In fact, Damon hadn't worried all night. But one thing Damon didn't want anyone to know was what he'd seen when he'd gone into the flaming boarding house.

A man. A man with a yellow raincoat.

And the worst thing to Damon was; he hadn't been a long standing distance from the man, but the Power he had felt...unbelievable.

But what had shocked him to the core was the way he had just stood and watched Charlotte on the floor. He hadn't attacked her. The fire and smoke were obviously having no effect on him. He hadn't touched her. He just...looked.

Damon had tried to work out the expression on the man's face: but it was unreadable. He had appeared to be deep in concentration- not moving a muscle.

Charlotte was unconscious, so she had had no idea of the horror that was going on around her. But had the man planning on hurting her? He hadn't appeared to be.

Damon didn't wait around to see. He walked through the flames, putting his arm over his face to protect against the rising smoke, grabbed Charlotte by the waist and hauled her up. He didn't turn round to look at the man on his way out.

And now Damon stood beside his sister, waiting for her to wake up. Stefan had gone to Elena's house to check that she and everyone in her house were okay, and to ask her if she would change Charlotte's clothes. Huh, Damon had smirked to himself, that question would _not_ go down well with Elena.

But rather her than me.

He looked down at his sister. Still no change in her movement.

She hadn't aged a lot during the two years in which he hadn't seen her in, but her hair was very long- back then it had been just passed her shoulders- and her body had grown from a child's into a young woman's.

Stefan came back from his little trip with Elena and Bonnie in tow. Elena looked down at Charlotte, then up at Stefan, then at Damon, then back to Charlotte again. Damon found this process rather amusing.

"What happened to her?" Bonnie asked, eyeing Charlotte's slightly burned clothes.

"House fire," Stefan replied.

"Does she _live_ here?! In Fell's Church?!" Elena gasped, staring at Stefan.

Stefan grimaced.

"Yes, she does. But we can't really worry about the male population of the town right now. Charlotte inhaled a lot of smoke, and smoke damages vampire's more than the fire does."

"How?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"Nobody knows. But it's extremely painful."

They stood and stared down at the unconscious beautiful girl.

Then- surprising everyone, maybe even herself- Bonnie sprang into action.

"Right, you men, out of here!"

Stefan and Damon were both so shocked that it took them a second to realize that the girls were going to change Charlotte.

"Ah. Right. Yeah. You brought clothes?"

Elena lifted up a paper bag that had been dangling in her hand.

"I brought mostly baggy stuff, that way she'll be more comfortable."

Stefan smiled.

"Okay, thank you."

The boys both left, and the girls got to work.

Elena didn't entirely want to help the girl, and she knew Bonnie didn't either, but she knew that they had to. Charlotte was Stefan's sister, and she looked a lot like him with her green eyes and long, dark, slightly wavy hair.

But, to Elena, Charlotte was much more like Damon. She wasn't sure if it was the girl's high cheekbones or dark, furious temper- but Charlotte reminded her of him the most.

Was smoke really that harmful to vampires?- she thought. She'd never heard of smoke being harmful to vampires, but then again, she wasn't one of them. But whatever the case, Stefan and Damon were adamant that Charlotte was going to have a painful time recovering, and Elena had no choice but to help her.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte woke up the next morning- and desperately wished that she hadn't.

It felt as if her throat was on fire, and no amount of water could stop the burning. Her lungs were aflame, and to make matters worse- she was wearing another person's clothes. Oh, _ewww_, my _brothers_ changed me?!

She hadn't opened her eyes, but she was fully awake and alert to everything going on around her, and she heard Damon and Stefan's voices.

"So he was just...standing there?" Charlotte heard Stefan ask. She was puzzled by Stefan's tone of voice- he sounded panicked and afraid.

"Keep up, little brother," Damon's cold voice said. "Yes, he was."

"What do you think he wanted with her?"

A pause, in which Charlotte was sure Damon was giving Stefan one of his extra-special, ice cold glares.

"We don't even know this guy's name!"

"Hmm." Damon didn't sound at all interested in the conversation anymore.

They said nothing else.

The pain in Charlotte's throat was too much: she needed water.

She opened her eyes.

She was lying on a bed in an old-fashioned room. The light coming through the window hurt her eyes and she moaned. Oh, _christ_! The vibration in her throat had caused her _extreme_ pain in her insides.

Damon was standing right next to her, staring down. Stefan was over by a window on the far side of the room, concentrating on whatever he could see outside.

Did they take me out of the fire?- she thought. Then she remembered what she had been doing before the smoke had overwhelmed her, who she was trying to find...

"L-" she began croak, but stopped at the pain in her throat.

Damon looked at her coldly, and Stefan turned around to look at her.

"You shouldn't speak, Charlotte, you're going to make the pain worse," said Stefan, eyes glaring at hers.

Charlotte hissed at him. At least _that_ wasn't too harmful to her throat. But she spoke to them in their minds anyway:

_Lee._

Stefan frowned, while Damon just raised an eyebrow.

"Whose Lee?" Damon asked.

_What happened to the boys?_

"Oh. They were all taken to hospital," Stefan said, looking at her strangely. He was obviously wondering why Charlotte even cared about what had happened to the boys.

Charlotte asked herself that same question. Why _did_ she care? Those boys were just pieces of meat to her, even Lee.

"Ah, little sister, you care about _someone,_" Damon said coldly, narrowing his eyes at her.

She hissed again, baring her teeth.

She sat up and looked around the room suspiciously. Stefan's room?

"This is my room," Stefan said, looking outside the window again.

Charlotte looked down at what she was wearing. A baggy, boy's jumper- presumably Stefan's- and gray sweatpants a lot like the ones she had on already when she had been sleeping. She stood up, being careful not to stretch too much.

Just then two girls came in the room. And Charlotte had forgotten their names already.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde girl asked politely.

Charlotte imitated a noose hanging on her neck.

The blonde girl's eyes widened, and Charlotte wanted to laugh, but the pain in her lungs wouldn't allow it, so she settled for a big smile.

"I don't think she means you, Elena," Stefan told the blonde girl comfortingly.

The girl appeared to melt.

Ah, the Salvatore boys always did have a way with the _la-dies._

Charlotte smirked at the ginger girl, who was now staring at her in a scared-but yet rude- manner. It was a pity she couldn't talk yet, but Charlotte- because she was such a _nice _young girl, (ha, as if)- gave ginger-freckle a nice glimpse of her fangs.

The girl's eyes widened, and she stepped back.

_Calm down_- Charlotte told the ginger girl in her mind, smirking as she did.

The girl lost it and ran down the stairs again.

Laughing seemed worth the pain to Charlotte, and she giggled like crazy.

Stefan glared at her, and the old saying 'If looks could kill' drifted into her mind. He stomped past Charlotte, and disappeared down the stairs to bring the girl back.

Damon just looked at the now vacant doorway where Bonnie had stood before Charlotte had given her a little 'surprise', and then looked at Charlotte.

She stared back.

_What?_- she asked him in her mind.

His mouth twitched and he shook his head.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him, then felt a thirst for blood run through her veins.

_I'm hungry. See ya later- _she told Damon.

Elena looked alarmed as Charlotte moved towards her, then her face filled with relief when Charlotte passed her straight by and walked through the door. But as she stepped out, she noticed how the stairs looked so familiar.

_This Mrs Flowers' old place?_- she asked Damon, turning round to face him.

He gave the slightest inch of a nod.

When Charlotte got down the stairs and outside, the first thing she saw was Stefan and Bonnie. They were in conversation together; Bonnie looking petrified, and Stefan obviously doing his best to calm her down. Charlotte heard what they were saying, and smirked when she realized they were talking about her:

"She scares me, Stefan! She's as evil as Damon! And that's a lot of evil to cope with. But that's not just it. There's something about her...it's like something following her around that's evil."

"Look Bonnie, I know she's much more like Damon than she is me, but she's my _sister_. The last time I saw her human was when she was fourteen, and she's sixteen now. I guess you could say I missed the 'important years' of her childhood. And I knew Damon was still alive and a vampire like me when we were Changed, but she had to go through it all on her own. You understand that don't you?"

Charlotte heard Bonnie snivel.

"Yes, I do. She's just so...like Damon I guess. She's like a female version of Damon!"

"I know." Stefan sounded resentful.

Charlotte got bored of standing there like a lemon, so she walked straight out of the doorway and walked past the two weaklings. Sneaking a quick peek at their faces, she saw that they were both staring at her. Bonnie fearfully, Stefan annoyed.

"And where do you think you're going?" she heard Stefan call after her.

Charlotte didn't even bother to turn round. She stuck her middle-finger up at him over her shoulder, turned into a buzzard and flew away into the trees.

**Okay, I know this chapter is really short but I thought it was a good place to end :D Thank you all so much for the reviews, they're really nice!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Walking through the streets was strange to Charlotte.

Her body still felt as if it were asleep, and her head was starting to hurt due to the bright daylight.

Dressed in sweats and a baggy jumper, she knew she didn't exactly look desirable to any boy passing by. So instead of letting a boy try and romance her, she just picked a random good-looking boy off of the street. After feeding from him, she let him go. But not before disguising the bite mark on his neck as a small cut, like she always disguised them. The boy walked away from her looking dazed and slightly faint; but not enough to cause him to go to a hospital.

The blood had calmed her hunger, but the heat of it was scorching to her already inflamed throat. She looked around for water to drink, but the only water there was was from the lake, and it was dirty. So in the end, with her own home burned down, she admitted defeat to herself and made her way back to Stefan's little box room.

Once again, they were having a conversation about her when she entered.

With her throat now a a little better

"Talking about me is becoming quite a habit to you, don't you think? I feel very loved," she said coldly, causing ginger girl- who had her back to the door of Stefan's room- to jump in alarm. Charlotte's throat protested painfully at her, and she winced.

"You're back," Stefan said.

"Duh, meathead."Why on earth do I have to be related to this _thicko_?- Charlotte thought. But her voice was now turning into a whisper due to the pain.

He scowled at her.

"Have a nice lunch did we?" Damon said, smirking coldly.

She just nodded and smirked coldly back at him.

Everybody was silent, the two human girls shooting anxious glances at each other.

But instead of standing and smirking like she normally would have, the pain in Charlotte's throat was becoming too much, and she stepped past them to go into the small bathroom.

She cupped her hands underneath the pouring tap and drank from them. Coldness flood into her throat, taking away most of the fiery pain. She splashed some on her neck- as it was also burning on the outside.

She exited the bathroom after she thought she'd had enough water, and Stefan immediately said:

"We need to talk to you."

Charlotte just looked at him, tilted her head to the side a little bit, and smirked.

"Then talk."

Stefan glared at her, and stepped away from her so he could walk into his room. Charlotte sighed, bored already, and followed.

Every person in Stefan's room except Damon had an expression of determination on their faces, which Charlotte found amusing. A new boy with blond hair and blue eyes had joined them. Oooft- she thought. He's not bad for a guy that hangs around with Stefan... not bad at all.

The boy, at first, wasn't looking at her. But he looked up after a second of her entrance and Charlotte noticed his mouth drop open.

"Matt, this is Charlotte," Stefan said impatiently, oblivious to his friend making google eyes at her.

Then googly boy croaked out an 'uh-huh.'

"Are you the one that's been causing a lot of trouble around here during the last few weeks?"

Charlotte blankly stared at him.

"And what is it that I'm supposed to have done?"

"Bonnie's dog was killed a while ago."

There was a pause, in which Charlotte stared at him.

"So you think there's a villain in this town, a murderous, heartless, cruel criminal that kills everything in sight...because a dog is dead?" Charlotte found the situation incredibly amusing.

While Damon let out a short laugh,- which was more like a bark,- Stefan continued to stare at Charlotte in a serious manner.

"Like I said, that was a while ago. We found out who was doing that..." Stefan's eyes switched off Charlotte for a second to stare at the floor, then they were back on her again. "And we stopped it. But now there's another force that's doing the same thing, only worse. A girl was killed in an awful way, and she had never done anything to harm anybody. Strange bursts of Power keep coming from nowhere, and we have no idea whose doing it."

He stopped and looked at Charlotte with what he probably thought was a scary face, but it really made him look like he needed to take a big dump.

"So is it you?" His voice sounded cold and serious at the same time.

"No, it is not. I haven't killed a girl in this town." She looked at the ginger girl. "Yet."

The girl's eyes widened and she gave out a squeak of terror.

Charlotte laughed. _I'm going to have fun scaring this girl- _she thought.

"Have you been killing boys?" the blonde girl said, her eyes widening like her ginger friend.

Charlotte smirked. "Not in this town. In others close to it."

Everyone was silent while Stefan glared at her.

"Glaring isn't going to get you anywhere," Charlotte said sweetly to him, tilting her head on one side again as she did so.

"It's not right! Killing just for the fun of it!" he erupted angrily.

"Stefan, it's what vampires do. Accept it." Her amusement was now totally gone. Why is Stefan so insistent over killing when he's a vampire himself?- she thought.

"You're _exactly_ like Damon." He shook his head in despair.

"Why, thank you, little brother," came Damon's cold voice.

"I'm not like him. First of all, he has a penis- I don't. He has black eyes- and I don't-" She heard Damon laugh, and even blondie girl and blondie boy couldn't stop a smile.

"You know that's not what I mean!" Stefan interrupted.

"I'm just pointing out the differences, Stefanie," Charlotte said, holding her hands up. She was sure the girly nickname would anger him.

She was right.

"Stefanie?!" he exploded, his face contorted in anger.

"Stefan-" blondie girl put a hand on his arm. When he became calmer, she spoke to him in a questioning voice.

"Should we bring Charlotte with us to see Vicky? I mean...if something happens...maybe if the murderer comes back...it would be good to have another person there."

Stefan looked at her, thinking over something.

"I'm not sure."

"Go where? My life _does_ continue when I'm not around you lot- I do have other stuff I can do," Charlotte said extremely bored.

Stefan looked up from Elena to talk to Charlotte.

"A girl called Vicky saw- we think- the girl I mentioned earlier die. But she's a bit unstable, so we have to sneak into her house."

"You're sneaking into an unstable girl's house? You sure know a fun way to spend your weekend." Charlotte had a very funny image in her head of Stefan wearing a black mask and creeping around a teenage girl's room.

He glared at her.

"Maybe it is best that you come. If the Power comes again we may need you."

Charlotte hissed.

"Listen to me, I'm not a fucking _dog_! I don't come when called! And what the fuck does any of this have to do with me anyway? Why should I come?!" she snarled at him.

"You don't know how strong this Power is, Charlotte. It's always one step ahead of us," Stefan said, glaring at her fiercely.

"All I know is, this 'Power' as _you_ call it, is not coming after _me, _I don't have to get involved."

"If you come with us, I won't tell your little human boy- whathisname, Lee?- that you're a vampire," said Damon.

Charlotte looked at him. He stood there smirking, arms crossed over his chest.

"_Fine. _Not because of _you_, Damon," she added, causing his smile to drop slightly. "Blackmail doesn't work with me." She glared at him. "I just don't have anything better to do today."

Damon stared at her, his face cold and hard. But then suddenly he started smirking again.

"Oh, while I remember, your other dear big brother wants to ask you something." When he saw Stefan shooting dagger looks at him, his smile broadened.

"What is it?" Charlotte looked coldly at Stefan.

Everyone in the room looked at him, waiting for him to ask his question.

"It's about those boys you're living with," Damon said when Stefan hadn't said anything.

"What about them?" Charlotte was getting seriously bored now. In a few seconds she would scare the ginger girl again out of boredom, she decided.

But still glaring at Damon, Stefan just put an arm around blondie girl's shoulders and said:

"It can wait."

Then he marched past Charlotte and went down the stairs, Charlotte watching him.

"What a little princess he is, such a dramatic exit," Charlotte said.

Damon laughed.

Bonnie started walking toward the door, but never took her eyes off Charlotte, obviously fearful of her. Blondie boy didn't stop staring either, but his staring was in a completely different manner from ginger's. He looked Charlotte up and down, an awe-struck look on his face. And when she smiled nicely at him, he nearly collapsed.

"Keep walking, _Mutt._" Damon's cool voice came.

Broken out of his reverie, blondie boy glanced at Damon then walked down the stairs after ginger girl.

Damon stood looking at Charlotte.

"I'm still waiting for my family kiss, you know," he said, smirking.

Charlotte smirked.

"I bet you never say that to Stefan now, do you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I won't let it go, you know. In fifty years time I'll still be asking you."

She sighed, swiftly kissed his cheek, and then walked down the stairs out of the boarding house.

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! By the way I made some small changes to Chapter 6, but please make sure you read over it otherwise you might get a bit confused. :D And I've changed my name from 'domino94' to 'darkangel942', just so you know. Chapter 9 coming up soon. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Blondie girl- Charlotte decided to call her that instead of her name, she wasn't interested enough in the girl to try and remember her actual name- led the way along the streets toward the insane girl's house with everyone else following. A fourth human, a tall, dark-headed girl, had joined them in the search for the insane girl. Charlotte, of course, didn't bother to catch her name, and decided to just call her 'Tall girl'. Stefan introduced her to Charlotte, and, to Charlotte's surprise, the girl hadn't been scared of her. She'd just looked her up and down, said 'hello' and walked with Blondie girl and Ginger girl.

Charlotte got the impression that Blondie girl had warned Tall girl that Charlotte was _not _to mess with.

She walked slowly at the end of the group, extremely bored. She had no idea why she was even helping her brothers; the killings had nothing to do with her. But after all, she had been telling the truth earlier. She _did_ have nothing to do for the rest of the day.

The sky had started to turn dark since the last time she had been outside, so the sunlight wasn't hurting the vampires eyes too badly. Stefan's face was set in determination. Somehow, Charlotte found this extremely funny. Ever since her brothers had come back into her life; she had begun to notice how pathetic Stefan really was. It wasn't just his aura, it was just...his facial expressions? Charlotte couldn't explain it, not even to herself.

She laughed, and Stefan glared at her. He did a lot of glaring, she noticed. No violence at all? That was strange. He clearly tried his best to be a Saint. Was he still a virgin?! Charlotte laughed even harder at the thought.

"What's so funny?!" Stefan snarled. Blondie girl, Ginger girl, and Tall girl turned round to see what was causing Stefan to have a hissy fit. Blondie boy just watched Stefan as he glared.

Charlotte, through her giggles, managed to blurt out: "You."

Stefan frowned, and stopped walking. As he did the rest of the humans did too: although Ginger girl- who was still staring at Charlotte- didn't notice that Blondie girl had stopped walking and she crashed into her back. Charlotte laughed at that too.

"What about me?" Stefan snarled.

"I dunno, you just have that sort of...look about you that makes me laugh," Charlotte answered, still laughing.

He glared at her more fiercely, and continued walking. Blondie girl looked at him and took his hand, then they walked together. But Ginger girl didn't move: she continued to stare at Charlotte.

Charlotte hissed and displayed her fangs to the girl.

She squeaked and ran after Blondie girl and Stefan.

Scaring the girl was fun to Charlotte, but she was also getting pissed off at the continuous _staring _the girl was doing. Ginger girl had seen vampires before- and possibly even fancied one, from what Charlotte saw of the girl's glances towards Damon earlier- so why was she staring all the time?

"We're here," Charlotte heard Blondie say.

They had stopped beside a house. Even standing outside it, Charlotte could actually sense the paranoid mind of a teenage girl coming from within.

"That's Vickie's room. The bay window at the back," Ginger said.

"Damon, how many other people are in the house?" Stefan demanded.

"Two. Man and a woman. The woman's drunk."

_Poor Mrs Bennett, _Charlotte heard the ginger girl say in her mind.

"Bless," Charlotte said to the ginger girl coldly, causing her to jump.

Stefan sighed, annoyed at Charlotte's behavior.

_Oh dear, have I upset the precious Stefan?_- she said to him in his mind, putting on a sarcastic sad face.

Stefan glared at her coldly, then spoke to Damon again.

"We need them both asleep so we can talk to Vicky alone."

Charlotte felt the Power rise of of Damon and enter the house, where she also felt it connect with the man and drunk woman, causing them to fall into unconsciousness.

"They're asleep."

Stefan gave a short nod. Charlotte laughed in her head- _military Stefan_.

Speaking of the little princess- he was now approaching the window carefully.

"You're gonna creep her out, you know. Imagine her fright when she sees your ugly face pop up outside the window?" Charlotte said, smiling widely.

Damon laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Charlotte!" Stefan

"Oooh, that's bad language, Stefan," Charlotte said.

He ignored her, and tapped the glass window.

"Vicky? It's me, Stefan Salvatore, I'm here to help you. Come let me in," he said to the window.

There was a pause in which Charlotte could hear the girl inside hesitantly open the curtains.

The girl- Vickie, was it?- looked hideous, like something out of a horror movie. Her lips were chapped, her hair disheveled, and it was obvious she was getting no sleep whatsoever.

_Well, this is_ _**fun**_- Charlotte said in her mind sarcastically. Damon heard and chuckled silently to himself.

"Invite me in, Vickie," Stefan was saying.

"But...I..." the girl said. Stefan was obviously doing his voodoo on her.

"Come in."

Stefan stepped inside, followed by Blondie girl and Tall girl. Blondie boy and Ginger girl remained outside with the two vampires, and when Charlotte looked at him, the Blondie boy spoke.

"I'm Matt," he said, staring.

"She's Charlotte. Now get in the room, _Mutt_. We can't remain out here all night now, can we," Damon's voice cut in.

Matt- Charlotte decided to at least try and remember his name, mostly because he was a good-looking boy- glared at Damon. The two clearly didn't get on.

The human boy jumped inside the room.

"Ladies first," Damon said to Charlotte, gesturing to the window as if he was introducing the Queen.

"I'd rather remain out here, thank you. You go in."

He just looked at her.

"Fine, I'll stay out here too. We can't have you doing a runner now can we?" he smirked. Then he seemed to realize there was still Ginger girl to enter the room, and he turned to her, giving her a charming smile. Charlotte heard the girl's heart quicken.

Ah, young _luuuurve- _Charlotte smirked to herself.

"Aren't you going in?" the _luuurve _machine asked.

"Err...no, I- I think I'll stay out here," the Ginger girl stuttered out.

Charlotte smiled fake-sweetness at the Ginger girl. Her eyes widened and she gulped. Charlotte gave her a big smile- which scared the girl even more- then turned back round to the window.

Stefan was doing some form of mind thing on the insane girl- who had her eyes closed and was sitting on the bed with him while she talked. But she was screaming and thrashing around. Everyone in the room was on edge.

Then the thunder came.

Damon and Charlotte both looked up, frowning. Neither of them had caused it, and Stefan was too weak to do something like that. And he was too busy with Vickie on the bed- thought not in a sexual sense, Charlotte smirked in her mind. But what had caused the thunder?

Instead of dwelling on it, she turned back to the whimpering human girl on the bed and focused on what she was saying.

"He's tall. And he's laughing. He's reaching for me, laughing. But Sue screams 'No, no' and tries to pull me away. So he takes her instead. The window's broken, and the balcony is right there. And then I watch him- I watch him throw her..."

The girl was in absolute hysterics by now, and her voice was becoming so high-pitched that it began to resemble a dog's squeaky toy.

Stefan was desperately trying to bring the girl back from her trance by telling her that she was safe and that this crazy man couldn't harm her, but the girl was passed listening to him. She kept screaming 'I'm next! I'm next!'

Then Charlotte noticed the picture rattling on the wall. And then suddenly, all the loose objects like perfume bottles, lipsticks, CD's, and even hats- were all in the air and doing some sort of dance. What on God's earth?!- Charlotte thought, confused. What's doing this?!

Everyone was on their feet, scared and confused by what was happening. Ginger girl had grabbed hold of Damon's arm. Thunder crackled once again in the sky, and one of the posters in the room was slashed diagonally.

Then everything stopped as quickly as it had begun.

Every human was shaky: all vampires were on edge.

"Look at the mirror," Damon suddenly said, causing all the humans to jump in alarm. But instead of finding this funny, Damon was focused on the room.

Charlotte's eyes darted to the mirror in the corner of the room, and jumped when she saw the words.

_Goodnight, sweetheart._

"Oh, god," Ginger girl whispered.

Stefan turned away from the mirror and began speaking to the crazy girl again.

But Charlotte wasn't interested.

She was remembering Klaus. The beautiful man who had Changed her and taken her virginity. She was remembering his last words to her.

_Goodnight, sweetheart._

And that's when she realized.

The message wasn't for the crazy girl...

It was for _her._


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte didn't know what to do.

She stood there- gaping like a goldfish- at the mirror. What she didn't understand was why Klaus, an Old One, an extremely powerful vampire- would bother coming to a tiny town like this. Of course, the draw that the town had due to the Civil War being held here would have been part of the fact. But surely when he arrived he would have realized that this was just a boring old town?

But then she finally came to her senses. Damon and Stefan would push her for information about Klaus if they found out about him. They would try and _kill_ him, but Charlotte knew they wouldn't stand a chance against an Old One. Both of them would be killed. As much as she hated all three men- Klaus for abandoning her and leaving her a weak vampire, and Damon and Stefan because...well, because they were crap brothers-, she somehow couldn't let any of them die.

Klaus could take care of himself, so she didn't even bother to think about him. But Damon and Stefan, particularly Stefan, would be in danger. But against an Old One, there wasn't much she could do to protect them. Charlotte just didn't care at _all _for the humans. They were just prey to her.

Charlotte immediately put up a shield in her mind, to stop Damon or Stefan from reading her thoughts.

Damon was busy talking to Stefan- who was shooting suspicious looks toward his older brother. Ginger girl was once again staring at Charlotte. But after a quick look into her mind, Charlotte found that Ginger girl had no idea of what Charlotte was thinking about.

The staring, of course, pissed her off big time.

So she displayed her fangs, got in the girls face, and _snarled_.

Ginger girl screamed, causing everyone in the room to turn around in alarm. Then the girl fell backwards onto the ground.

Charlotte, fangs still out, laughed.

Then Princess Stefan was in front of her, shouting at Charlotte. Damon stood and watched, his expression unreadable. The insane girl was inside on the bed, clasping her hair in her hands and whispering 'I'm next, I'm next.' Blondie girl came and glared daggers at Charlotte, then leaned down to help Ginger girl up. Blondie boy was still in the house, but looking down at Ginger girl. The kid was wearing a mini- Charlotte noticed, and she laughed when Ginger girl had trouble standing up without flashing herself.

But secretly, Charlotte was just glad of the distraction that scaring Ginger girl took, because it allowed her to put Klaus to the back of her mind. But then, when he came back into her mind, her smile disappeared and she was left just...standing there.

What should I do?- she thought. I can't tell Stefan or Damon, it's better they don't know about him. They would be safer that way. Should I tell them to be very careful with what they do? Klaus had to be here for a reason. Maybe if I just find out what the reason is, I can make him go away?

The more Charlotte thought about the idea, the more it appealed to her. Klaus- hopefully- would be more likely to listen to her than Damon or Stefan. After all, he had Changed her. Maybe that meant something to him? But Charlotte was doubting it...

She realized Damon was looking at her strangely, obviously wondering what had caused the smile to slip from her face. She immediately put up her mind shield to stop him from reading her thoughts.

Then Charlotte gave them all a charming, big smile- even to Ginger girl, who was still getting up with the aid of Blondie- and spoke to the happy little bunnies that were her brothers.

"As delightful as this was, I'm getting tired of keeping company with _humans._ So, goodnight all."

"But...you can't leave! I still need to ask you stuff!" Stefan said, not exactly nicely.

Charlotte glared at him.

"I did what you asked. I came with you on your bizarre little trip to an insane girls house. And now I'm leaving."

"Where will you go?" Damon asked, his eyes staring at her, but his expression still unreadable. "Your 'home' has burned down."

"I'll find somewhere," she replied coldly.

Instead of listening to their pathetic voices again, she turned and walked down the garden toward the road.

It was only as she was roaming the streets, half-an-hour after she had left Stefan and Damon, that Charlotte remembered that Damon was right: she had no place to stay. She wasn't one to sleep in trees- they tangled her hair. Charlotte hadn't been alone like this for a long time: she'd always had somewhere to stay at night. Staying at Stefan's wasn't an option, he was probably still in a huffy about her scaring of Ginger girl. Damon wasn't an option to go to, she had no idea where he lived. Did _he_ sleep in trees?

But her brothers were no options to be really considered. They didn't like her, and she didn't like them.

Charlotte looked around her, finding herself in a long street with what looked like a forest on her right side. She sighed, and started making her way into the forest. Maybe I'll have to sleep on the ground...

"Charlotte!" she heard a voice call. A familiar voice.

She turned, and there he was.

Lee.

Running towards her, a concerned expression on his face.

Seeing him again, Charlotte seemed to find herself not so alone anymore- then she mentally kicked herself for letting his presence get to her that way.

"Are you okay?" Lee was standing in front of her now. Before she could answer, he rambled on:

"Those two guys came, ran in the house and took you out. I was so worried about you! I heard the door slam earlier in the night, so I thought that you had gone out since we were the only two in the house. So I didn't really worry. But when I saw that guy carrying you out of the house...I can't tell you how sorry I am, Charlotte! I didn't know you were still in there! If I did, I would have-"

"Ssssh, Lee, I'm fine," she said, reaching out to touch his cheek- he looked so upset; she couldn't help it.

He just stared at her, and she started to notice tears in his eyes when he blinked a few times, and they were gone.

"What happened to you? I tried to take you from the guy that was carrying you out, but he wouldn't let me. You looked terrible!"

"Oh, that was nothing. I bet I looked terrible cause I had no make-up on," she laughed.

"But you look beautiful even when you don't have any make-up on," he said. Then he seemed to realize what he had just said, and he blushed a beetroot colour.

Charlotte smiled at him.

"So what happened to Kian and Sam?"

"Oh. They got off with girls at Elena's party, but when I phoned them and told them what happened, they came straight home. Or to what was left of it..." Lee looked away from her to the ground.

"How bad is it?" she asked. But what she was really thinking was, _How badly damaged is my stuff?_

"Well, the kitchen is ruined, the bathroom too. Our rooms aren't too bad. But we can't go back for at least six months."

"Oh."

"But, me and the guys have found a new house. You can come stay...I mean, if you still want to live with us," he said, looking at her hopefully.

"But how can we afford it?"

"Oh, my parents are sort of...well, rich."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning sheepishly. "They found out what happened, and they wanted to help out, so they rented out the new place. So will you come?"

"Yes, I'll come. How did you find me?" she asked. _I won't have to sleep in trees tonight_- she thought delightfully.

"Oh, I didn't. I was going to the shop to get milk when I saw you. But the house is just round the corner."

And so Charlotte walked with him to the new house.

But then later she wondered if she'd made the right decision about living with the boys again...

**Chapter 11 coming up soon. And I know I'm going to have fun writing it, and you lot are gonna love reading it lol!**

**And just so you know, this chapter isn't significant, it's just joining up the gap from Charlotte finding out about Klaus to...well, you'll just have to wait and see lol!. xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

The new three-story house was bigger than the old one. It had a grand total of five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, dining room, and even its own library.

The front garden was rather large too, but the back garden was even bigger- and it stretched so long that the woods were visible and easily accessible.

As soon as she stepped through the front door, the boys were on her. Charlotte spent a full ten minutes receiving hugs- although the boys weren't gooey, so it was a bit of a manly I'm-So-Glad-You're-Not-Dead hug-, followed by about two hundred 'I'm sorry!'s'

She was stunned they cared about her so much: she never saw them much, she was out all the time.

But then Charlotte thought- They're men. This is what they do. They pretend they care about you, but when it suits them they drop you like a bag of horse poop.

When Charlotte had had enough, she told them- not at all nicely- to go away and stop slobbering all over her. But they just laughed and Kian took her up the stairs to show her where her room was.

They'd figured that she'd want the room with the most storage space- mostly due to the fact that Charlotte was a girl and had truckloads of designer gear- and so they gave her the room on the second floor. It had marvelous wardrobes- large, but it still even made the room look gorgeous. She could see why the boys hadn't wanted to take this room for themselves, storage space or not: it was obviously a girl's room with the dressing table it had in it.

They were so sure that she was coming back to live with them that they had taken the rescued clothes from the old house, and placed them on the bed.

Kian left the room, and she immediately opened the bag of clothes to find what had been salvaged from the wreckage. Her wardrobe in the burned down house had been situated on the farthest side of the room from the fire, so her clothes looked fine. They smelled bad though, so she knew she'd have to wash them. Well, not wash them _herself, _obviously. After all- she thought sneakily- if nobody gave the launderettes something to wash, they'd be out of business.

Once all the boys were asleep, Charlotte- sat on her bed- was deep in thought in her bedroom. I need to find out what Klaus wants- she thought. If only she did, then she could give it to him and make him leave. But then Charlotte realized: you can't _make_ an Old One do anything. Klaus was very _very_ dangerous- he could snap a vampires neck like a twig. And human's- well, humans were so easily killed it was almost laughable. Of course Charlotte didn't know any of this when she had first met him- she'd thought he was just a man then. But when she heard all the tales about him from the people who had lived in his village; they were awful. And Charlotte, back then, had been disgusted with herself for sleeping with the man. But now, she didn't really care. He had made her a vampire, after all. She wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him.

But she was angry at him. He had deserted her when she was at her most vulnerable, and she bet he had never looked back since.

And then Charlotte made the decision she had been pondering over all night...

She was going to meet Klaus again.

Well, hopefully.

Charlotte put on her fluffy black boots, and quietly sneaked out of her room- then thought the better of it. Men don't wake up. Period.

So she walked down the stairs and out of the house.

The cold night air hit her like a slap in the face. The stars were out, and the wind that made the trees blow was calm and steady.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around herself- but the cold still stung, so she leaned back through the door and grabbed one of the boys' hooded jumpers. Through the scent of it, it belonged to Sam. She quickly put it on and left the house, shutting the door behind her. Then she walked round to the back of the house, into the back garden. It was only now that Charlotte realized just how long the garden was. It stretched far into the woods- looking more like a field than a garden. She didn't walk at vampire speed, as it was relaxing to walk slowly in cool night air.

Charlotte stopped walking as she reached the woods after walking in a straight line the whole way. She took a deep breath, in and out.

Okay- she thought. Show time.

"Klaus?" she shouted. There was no chance that anyone could hear her- she was too far out.

"Klaus?" she tried again. And felt a stirring of Power come toward her.

Charlotte whipped round, not knowing what to expect. Nothing there.

Beginning to get pissed off with shouting like a lunatic, she just waited. Then the Power came again. This time she didn't turn around.

Breath came on her neck. Now she did turn.

And there he was. Klaus.

She gasped. Imagining him being here and actually _seeing _him were two very different things. He hadn't changed at all- his white blonde hair and bright blue eyes were exactly the same. He was wearing a black shirt and black hooded jumper over his perfectly sculpted muscles, along with blue jeans. All designer. The black emphasized his white blond hair, and made it stand out like a shining light-bulb. His face was perfect- high cheekbones, beautiful pale skin, and lips that just beg to be touched and kissed.

He stood about a metre away from Charlotte, just watching her with his bright blue eyes. A small smirk was on his face, and his hands were in his pockets. He looked her up and down, looking at what she was wearing. When he noticed Sam's jumper, his gaze hardened.

"You're wearing a male's jumper."

Charlotte couldn't speak. He was so beautiful... His voice- his perfect, smooth voice- brought back so many memories for her. All of the night she had had sex with him and he had Changed her into a vampire.

She then realized that he was glaring at her- waiting for an explanation. But then she realized: she didn't have to. He had abandoned her! She had been with truckloads of men, and she bet he'd been with millions of women, so why did she have to explain herself to him, even if she _was_ with a boy?

Charlotte said nothing to him.

He chuckled, but it was cold and harsh.

"Millions of women? I _have_ been with a fair few..."

She forgot that he could read her mind. Stupid Charlotte.

He moved closer towards her, slowly, until he stood directly in front of her. His nearness was really getting to her- she could smell the scent of his skin and hair, and she had never forgotten that for the whole five hundred years she'd been alive.

"Speak. I want to hear your voice again."

Charlotte tilted her head, raising her eyebrows. Nobody ordered her around, not ever. Powerful vampire or not: she was_ not _going to be told what to do by him.

Klaus lost his smile and stepped closer to her so that he was looking down at her, bodies very nearly pressed together.

_Christ_, he smelled mind-numbingly gorgeous!

"You are very annoying," he said, putting his hand through her hair.

"How?" she asked, smiling slightly at his random comment.

He smiled. "I've missed your voice, sweet Charlotte."

That really brought her back down to earth.

She was no longer the naïve little teenager she used to be. She wouldn't describe herself as _sweet _and none of her ex-boyfriends would either she would bet.

Klaus stroked her curly hair.

"Nice pyjamas. Revealing."

His sudden comment had her looking down at what she was wearing. She had been going to bed when she had come up with her idea, and her usual pyjamas were a pair of really short-shorts, and a t-shirt.

Oh_ fantastic- _she thought. Why did I have to wear my most revealing pyjamas?!

Klaus chuckled again, his breath on her cheek.

"Do not fret, my love. You look beautiful. But I do _not _like you wearing such things when there are boys in your home," he added, looking at her coldly.

"You don't own me, Klaus, _nobody_ does. And what do you think I am? A whore? I don't let every single guy in the world feel me up," she snarled at him.

"I do own you. I made you what you are today." He was angry, but his voice kept getting colder and colder as he got angrier and angrier.

"And you _left_ me! You left me alone to fend for myself when I was so weak! I had no idea what I was- how I should behave!"

How on earth could he talk like this to her?! He obviously didn't care about her, or he would have stayed with her when she was a new vampire, so what right did he have to be possessive?!

Klaus glared at her and she realized that she was yelling. Not good. He was _very_ powerful...

He moved closer towards her, so close that Charlotte immediately took a step backwards. Now that she was a vampire, she could feel the evil practically radiating off of him- something she couldn't have felt when she had met him.

Klaus kept moving forwards very fast, and she kept moving backwards until his movements became more violence-fuelled and she stumbled backwards. Her back hit something cold and hard, and for a second she thought it was a person. But she felt the hard surface with her fingers, and realized Klaus had backed her up against a tree.

Trapped.

He looked down at her, his face set like stone in an angry expression.

"Do. Not. Shout. At. Me- Charlotte. I left you because I had to. Do not think that I don't care for you; we made love the night I first met you. And I am here now, I could have not come to you tonight when you called."

Charlotte just glared at him. Sure, they'd had sex- wonderful sex at that- but he'd been with lots of women. She was just one in a very, very, very long line.

Klaus glared back. But his glare was much stronger than Charlotte's as he was an Old One and very dangerous.

Then he surprised her by slowly smiling. And as he smiled, he reached out his hand to stroke her hair.

"Your hair looks beautiful tonight."

Charlotte took a deep breath. His touch was like electricity- flowing through her body.

"Speak again, my dear," he breathed as he leaned his upper body in closer to her- his lips inches from hers.

"No," she said, smiling slightly.

He chuckled- he didn't seem to laugh- and she could feel his soft breath on her face.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he said- his lips hovering over hers.

Then he leaned in just that little bit closer...


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte had no idea how to get out of the kiss.

If she let him kiss her, it would probably lead to sex. If she stepped to the side: he would either get angry, or think she was playing hard-to-get. But she wanted to kiss him. Just his nearness was enticing to her, and it made her feel almost weak. His lips were right there, so close. They looked so soft and lovely and she closed her eyes...

Then he kissed her.

She was expecting a gentle kiss, but this one was a passionate I-Wanna-Have-You-Now kinda kiss. His tongue darted into her mouth and he moaned.

Then Charlotte realized what she was doing. She had come here to ask him what he wanted, and she had resented him for leaving her. He had used her for sex, and now she was kissing him?!

She raised her hands and pushed on his chest. He was taken aback, and stumbled a little.

"You left me," was all she could say, fighting the urge to slap him.

Klaus stood and glared at her, angrier than she had ever seen him. He took a step closer to her again and Charlotte couldn't help what she did next: she let her body sag down the tree, and then she was sitting against it.

She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the ground. Was Klaus going to kill her now? She had pushed him away, and no guy likes to be pushed away.

Charlotte heard him sigh- an angry impatient one.

"My Charlotte, you have a problem with my kissing you? You never used to. In fact, I remember you liked to be kissed-" he reached out with his finger and touched a spot under her ear- "just there."

"I'm not your Charlotte anymore, Klaus. I've changed over the years," she said coldly. To hell if he killed her: she wasn't going to do any ass-kissing.

"You are still mine. And I will have you again, Charlotte."

She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. He just stood watching her- and when she met his eyes, he surprisingly sat down beside her.

Sitting next to him was strange. She was aware of every move he made: every breath he took. But she just stared straight ahead, not letting herself look at him.

"I had to leave you," he said, quietly.

"How?" she snapped, finally looking at him. He had a very serious expression on his face- wanting to make her believe him.

"Katherine was waiting for me. She was weak, she needed help."

"And I didn't?! That bitch takes everything! Every single person in my life that's known her has put her before me!" she snarled at him. God damn Katherine! - Charlotte thought. I hope she'd rotting in _hell_ with lots of little devils poking her in the stomach with pitchforks_._

"Yes, you were weak. And yes you needed me. But Katherine wasn't as strong as you were. I know you think you weren't strong at all back then, but I could feel it in you. I could feel your bravery just waiting to come out- only if you gave it a chance. And Katherine...well, Katherine wasn't strong- not at all. I found her close to death, and her last wish was that I Changed you. I did, and when I got back she was well again."

Charlotte just looked at him- and he looked back.

"You're very beautiful," he suddenly said.

"More beautiful than your precious _Katherine_?" she snarled.

He just smiled.

"I have never called Katherine beautiful, my dear. In fact over the centuries she had turned into a grumbling little bitch."

Charlotte had to laugh at that.

"You're beautiful when you smile too," he said, smiling and tucking a piece of hair that had fallen over her shoulder behind her ear. "Why did you want to see me tonight?"

Charlotte took a deep breath.

"What do you want from this town?" she asked, looking at him uncertainly, waiting for his reaction.

He looked amused.

"Why would I want anything?"

Charlotte just stared. Surely he didn't actually _like_ this town?!

"This town is dull. There's nothing to do here. Why would you bother coming here?!"

"For you."

Charlotte was shocked. An explanation from him wouldn't have gone amiss right then. Then suddenly her shock turned to anger.

"Five hundred years you've been gone! And you suddenly decide, 'oh, I wonder what sweet weak little Charlotte has been up to', and you come here after all this time! Why?!" Charlotte was furious. She didn't like it when men disrespected her- and she _never_ just stood for it.

**Yeah, I know its a mega short chapter, but I've been busy with other stories and I felt bad for keeping this short chapter to myself when you guys haven't read it! **

**Please review!! :-D**


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus just stared at her, as if he was trying to figure something out.

And soon, Charlotte got bored of watching him glare at her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go."

She stood up wiping her hands on Sam's jumper. And suddenly Klaus was in front of her, and his mouth was on hers. He put his tongue in her mouth again, and when she tried to pull away he took her in his arms and held her. There was no escape from an Old One's arms. Their strength overpowered hers.

Charlotte continued pushing him to try and get him away from her, but when it had no effect on him- she stopped. And soon she found herself kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck- drawing him closer to her.

Then he stopped kissing her and just leaned his forehead against hers, breathing deeply, their lips almost touching.

"I will have you again, Charlotte. There is no doubt about that," he breathed.

And then the arms were gone and he disappeared into the night.

***

Charlotte remained frozen on the spot for a few minutes after his departure. She felt confused by her feelings for him. Sure, they had chemistry- but he was _born_ a vampire, he was one of the Original vampires that were so rare nowadays. Who knew how he felt about her?

But Charlotte, deep down, didn't think she loved him. She cared for him deeply, but no way was she going to allow herself to fall in love. Not with anyone. She was only going to focus on herself- like she'd always done.

But walking back to the house, she felt a burst of Power coming from behind her- and she found herself hoping it was Klaus when she turned around. And she glared at who she saw.

Damon.

But this time he wasn't smirking. He was eyeing what she was wearing with a bit of distaste.

"And exactly _where_ are your clothes, little sister?"

She hissed at him.

"These are my pyjamas, _dickhead_."

Damon's expression cleared and his grimace was replaced by a smile instead.

"Ah, that's better then. I wouldn't like to think my sister was walking around at night in clothes like those. But shouldn't you be inside if you're wearing your pyjamas? And what are you doing out so late, roaming in the woods?"

"I fancied a walk. Now beat it, Damon," and she turned around again- continuing her walk back to the house.

"So you found a house then?" he wasn't giving up. He was now walking alongside her.

"I told you to go away."

"I'm merely enquiring about my little sister's living arrangements."

Charlotte was getting angry because of his snoopiness.

"Goodbye Damon." She had reached her house- so maybe she didn't have to punch him in the nose after all.

"So what are these boys names anyway? The ones you're living with."

Whoops, spoke too soon.

"None of your damn business Damon, so get lost before I punch you!"

He laughed.

And so instead of punching him, she kicked him- but not too hardly- in his Little Woo-Hoo spot.

He grunted in pain and glared at her through his angry black eyes.

"Have sweet dreamies, Damon! Mwah!" she blew him a mock-kiss, laughed, then slammed the front door behind her.

***

The next day was the Founders Day Party.

Charlotte had never been to one of the town's annual parties before, mostly because she thought it would be a bunch on old people talking about teenage pregnancy and any other boring stuff that the oldies gossip about. But Lee had told her that nearly everyone was going to this year's Founders Day Party- so she decided to give it a go on the grounds that if she got bored, she could poke Lee with a stick as much as she wanted. He was so sure that he could make her have fun at the party that he even gave her the stick.

At seven o'clock, she picked out a gorgeous silk green dress to wear. She chose green because it would look great with her eyes, and if she would dark eye make-up, it would look absolutely beautiful. It was a sort dress that came down to her mid-thigh, and it emphasized her slim curves in all the right places. It was sleeveless, and low cut so it showed just the right amount of cleavage.

Charlotte made up her eyes, put on a little make-up- she never needed much- and let her loose curls fall down her back. She strapped on her heels that went with the colour of the dress, and she was ready to go.

Worn by the right person- the dress could make a girl look gorgeously sexy and beautiful, and not in a slutty way- but that girl had to have confidence. And Charlotte had it. So the dress looked even more gorgeous when she walked.

"Ready?" she asked the boys, who were waiting down the stairs for her.

They were left speechless for a while- all of them except Sam, who was gay- but hadn't told anyone yet except Charlotte. He just gave her his cute smile and nodded- telling her in his goofy way that she looked good. The other two boys- who were so straight they could give a ruler competition- practically drooled.

"Guys?" she asked innocently, but inside she was laughing at the effect she had on boys.

Kian came to his senses first, and managed to mutter out a 'yeah, sure.'

"Right then, lets go!" Sam said cheerfully, and Kian managed to take his eyes off of Charlotte and follow Sam to the door- unlike Lee who nearly had to be forcibly dragged there.

Once they were all outside, Lee managed to finally look in Charlotte's eyes and say a slightly squeaky "You look beautiful."

Charlotte gave him a genuine smile- he was always telling her that. It was rare to meet a guy that wasn't an ass to girls when he was around his friends- and Charlotte hadn't come across many men like Lee.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

It was true- Lee did look good. In fact- he looked better than good: he looked gorgeous. He was wearing casual black jeans, but he was wearing a figure-hugging blue shirt that made it clear for all to see that he had a six-pack lurking underneath.

Lee coughed, and she realized she was looking him up and down- her mouth hanging open slightly. And Charlotte- for the first time in nearly five hundred years- _blushed_.

_What?!_- she mentally scolded herself. You _never_ blush!

Just what was it that this boy had that made such an impact on her?! Her mind was becoming weaker when he was around- and she somehow couldn't manage to be cold with him. What on _earth_ was happening to her? _She_ made _boys_ blush- not the other way around!

Lee smiled at her- but she couldn't manage to smile back a him. But this went un-noticed as he said:

"Yay, thank you! Anyways, lets get going, yeah?"

And- after Charlotte took a deep breath- they all walked towards the mayor's house, where the party was being held.

**Little Woo-Hoo Spot is obviously Damon's vulnerable area LOL**

**Please review!! If you can, it would be amazing! To all the people who review already, thank you! Especially to BeachVampire17 whose pleas for more writing move me forward lol!**

**Oh and by the way, yes I did take the idea of the Founders Day Party from the TV Show, but I'm writing with the book, not the TV show. So I'm afraid Elena is blonde, not brunette hehe**


	14. Chapter 14

The party was huge.

It was held in the mayor's house- which was more like a mansion than a house- and Lee was right: lots of teenagers were going. They were dressed up too- in dresses and smart shirts.

"I'm still gonna be bored. Eventually." Charlotte said to Lee.

"Don't worry, I brought the stick," he smirked at her, as he pulled the twig out of his pocket to show her.

She smiled.

They were stopped at the door of the house, and were asked for their names. The snotty old woman ticked their names off the list, all the while shooting Charlotte envious glances.

Someone's got the green-eyed monster- Charlotte silently laughed.

"I think that creepy woman was jealous of you, Charlotte," Kian said to her as they walked through the large front room.

"Me? Why would she be?" Charlotte asked innocently.

"Because you look pretty and she's...well, she's old," Sam said.

Everyone laughed, except Charlotte who just smirked. You have no idea how old I am- she thought slyly.

The party was much more to Charlotte's taste than any of the other parties she had been to in Fell's Church. It was decorated with lots of cream, silver, and gold- with sparkling chandeliers that hung everywhere. Charlotte loved the place.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Sam asked, looking bored already.

"Yeah. And there aren't many hotties about," Kian whined.

Men. Hardly in the door, and moaning already.

"Free food," she said, trying to keep the boys amused for a while to stop their whining. Christ, she felt like their _mom_ sometimes. Which was _not_ good.

"Oh! Yeah!" Sam happily said.

The childish faces of Sam and Kian instantly brightened as they made their way towards the tables of food that were laid out.

"Not going for the food?" Charlotte asked Lee.

"Don't leave a lady to mingle a party on her own is what my mom always says. And now I see why- you could get attacked," Lee laughed.

Charlotte smiled at him. But that smile faltered when she glimpsed two of her favorite people in the corner of the room- yeah sure. As if.

Stefanie and Mr. Luvvy-Luver.

Oh, _yipee_.

And to put the cherry_ right_ on top of the cake, Blondie Girl, Blondie Boy- Matt?- and Ginger Girl were with them. Was she _ever_ going to get a day without them?!

And her brothers were staring at her. Blondie Girl turned around to see what they were gawking at, and her mouth dropped open.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, annoyed, and shot Blondie Girl a glare.

"So, where do ya wanna mingle?" Lee asked, oblivious to Charlotte's anger.

"Er, shall we take a look around the rooms?" Charlotte wanted to get away from her brothers. They were dragging her good mood down and stepping on it with dirt-covered shoes. Their presence was annoying to her- she was all set for a good night looking gorgeous, and now they were here to ruin it all.

Lee nodded and started to walk with her to the next room- when suddenly Damon was in front of them.

"Hello, little sister," Damon smirked.

Charlotte gave him an ice cold glare.

"You have brothers?" she heard Lee ask. Then he added, "You never told me."

"Oh dear dear," Damon said, now turning ice cold eyes on Lee. "And you are?"

"Lee. Charlotte's roommate," Lee replied, sounding confused.

Stefan snuggled up to the lovely scene, and stood beside Damon, staring at Lee.

"I'm Charlotte's brother too," Stefan said, still staring.

"Why did you not tell me about your brothers, Charlotte?"

Charlotte opened her mouth, away to tell him that they had lost touch, but decided against it.

"Because they're bastards." Ah, the wonders of honesty.

Damon laughed, but it was filled with a coldness that Lee didn't seem to detect, and Stefan just stood there looking at her like a little hurt puppy.

"Oh," was all Lee said.

Blondie Girl sidled up and stood beside Stefan.

Why do I seem to attract idiots?- Charlotte asked herself. Maybe it was a birth defect.

"Hello again," Blondie Girl said to Charlotte- who just looked at her. Then she gave Lee a friendly smile and said:

"Hi, Lee."

"Hi, Elena. How was your birthday?" Lee seemed relieved to get out of the shitty conversation that the Salvatore brothers had managed to rustle up.

"Oh, it was...err, unforgettable," Blondie Girl concluded, her gaze cutting to Charlotte.

Charlotte tried hard not to smirk at the scenes of Elena's birthday that were playing inside of her head- but was unsuccessful. That night was one of Charlotte's favorites- she _loved_ to scare humans.

"You're the worst sister ever," Stefan said- shaking his head in defeat.

"Sometimes you say the sweetest things," Charlotte sighed.

She looked over Stefan's shoulder and saw that Ginger Girl was back to her staring ways again- was the girl _gay _or something?!

Charlotte lost her smile and glared in Ginger Girl's direction- who jumped about five feet into the air, embarrassed to be caught staring- and ran away into a different room.

Charlotte giggled, causing Lee- who was mid-conversation with Elena- to turn and smile at her.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Did you put something down my pants? Cause it would be a lot like you to do something like that..." he looked at her suspiciously.

"Nope."

And then another blond girl showed up to their oh-so-interesting conversation.

She was very posh, Charlotte noticed, and she seemed like a girl that is never said no to. Her blond hair was immaculate, and she was pretty in that American Cheerleader type way- but her beauty was nothing compared to Charlotte's. Her dress was designer, but it had a design of flowers on it- which sort of made her look old- while Charlotte's dress formed to her figure perfectly, and was in a simple design.

The new girl smiled at everyone- but it was in that false-sweet, bitchy type way. Then her gaze came onto Charlotte and she froze.

The girl had obviously thought she was the prettiest at the party- and now she realized she wasn't. She looked Charlotte up and down- taking in her perfect face, and expensive designer dress- and she pursed her lips. Charlotte nearly laughed: the girl looked so pathetic.

"Whose this?" she asked, trying to regain herself, but shuffling her body in a way that showed she was jealous.

"Caroline, this is Charlotte, Stefan and Damon's younger sister," Elena answered, her eyes glancing to Charlotte- obviously wary of her temper.

"Hmph," the prissy queen said. Never mind 'Caroline', Charlotte was going to call her Prissy Queen instead.

"So, you're Italian too?" Prissy Queen asked, sticking her nose up at her.

Charlotte blinked.

"Duh," she said. Dumb as well as bitchy- Charlotte thought. She heard Damon chuckle, and Stefan and Elena were fighting smiles.

Prissy Queen looked mad.

"Hmph."

That noise was starting to become irritating to Charlotte.

"So how are you all related?" Prissy Queen asked.

What. The. _Fuck._

This girl was the thickest she'd ever seen, and she'd met a_ lot_ of thick girls.

"You blonde's; it's like talking to a brick wall with you people," Charlotte said, shaking her head.

Everyone but Prissy Queen was fighting laughter- all except Charlotte and Damon: Charlotte because she was actually being serious and Damon because, well, he's Damon so he burst out laughing anyway. Elena said 'hey!' at first, but then she fought laughter so hard she had to cover her face with her hand.

Prissy Queen was looking furious. Lee must have noticed this as he said to Charlotte: "Champagne?"

**Okay, Charlotte's come up with quite a few nicknames so I wanted to make a list of them so that you guys all know whose who:**

**Blondie Girl = Elena**

**Blondie Boy = Matt**

**Ginger Girl = Bonnie**

**Tall Girl = Meredith**

**Prissy Queen = Caroline**

**Stefanie = Stefan**

**Mr. Luvvy-Luver or the Luuuurve Machine = Damon**

**Wow, I've just realized that's quite a lot of nicknames! **


	15. Chapter 15

Lee walked with Charlotte to the drinks table, leaving behind the furious Prissy Queen, her brothers, and Elena.

This was a fun night already- thought Charlotte. And alcohol was about to become involved!

Vampires didn't really get drunk- but Charlotte liked the taste. And since females get affected more by alcohol, vampire or not- she still felt a bit loopy when she took large amounts.

"I wonder where Kian and Sam are?" Lee asked while picking up two glasses of champagne and handing one to Charlotte.

"Hmm," Charlotte mumbled, taking a sip of her champagne.

"That was really...interesting, what happened back there," Lee said, staring at Charlotte with a serious expression on his face. But she found his serious face to look more like a grumpy pout, and she giggled. Wow- the alcohol was taking effect _already_.

"Why didn't you tell me you have brothers, Charlotte?! I told you all about my family," Lee said, sounding angry and slightly hurt.

Charlotte instantly sobered up.

"My family's nothing like yours. And really it's none of your business. _You_ told me about your family because you wanted to. I didn't want to talk about mine. That's it."

Lee looked confused and more hurt every second- but then he just looked tired.

"Fine. But you know you can talk to me right?" _Yeah, as if._

"Yup," she said, scanning the room.

Lee gave her a small smile, and just when he opened his mouth to say something again- Damon rolled up.

_Are they stalkers?_

"Hello again. What are we talking about over here?" he asked smoothly, reaching over to grab a glass of champagne.

"None of your business, Damon. Now go away," Charlotte snarled.

"Now, now, Charlotte. You're the baby of the family, remember? And I'm the oldest. So I get to take an interest in your affairs," Damon said simply, grinning at her.

There was a pause in which the two vampires glared at each things could get even more heated- Stefanie appeared at Damon's shoulder. He looked at Charlotte with a disapproving face- and Charlotte realized it was because of the champagne. He _still_ wasn't happy about her drinking?!  
"Oh for god's sake, Stefanie! Will you just stop being such an old lady about everything!" she stomped her foot like a two year old.

Damon blinked at her, then burst into laughter. Stefan looked confused and hurt- and Lee just stood looking uncomfortable.

"Old lady?" Stefan repeated.

"Yes. It's a definition of an elderly female," she snapped, only making Damon laugh more.

Stefan looked stroppy- as he angrily pursed his lips and looked over in Blondie Girl's direction. She, Blondie Boy, and Ginger Girl were all standing looking over at Charlotte anxiously. Then Stefan's gaze fell on Lee, and he gave him a little smile.

"Oh, hi, Lee."

"Hi, Stefan," Lee gave him an uncomfortable looking smile.

Everything was silent for a moment. Damon's laughter had eventually died down completely- but he was still making little amused smiles in Charlotte's direction. She ignored him.

"Your family has issues, doesn't it?" Lee said into the uncomfortable silence. But Charlotte knew that Lee was just pointing out the obvious- a _twig_ could work out that the Salvatore family had issues.

Damon looked at him coolly.

"And how is that any concern of yours? Are you romantically involved with my sister?" His gaze hardened on Lee's.

Lee blushed a little- and Charlotte remembered the drunken kiss they had shared after Blondie Girl's party. She had doubted he had remembered- but obviously he did.

He glanced at Charlotte before mumbling an "I don't think so."

"Good. Then it _is_ none of your concern."

"Damon," Stefan scolded. Then he looked at Lee- but it wasn't in the nice way that he had looked at him before. His gaze darted between Charlotte and Lee before it settled on Lee. Even the complete flower he was- Charlotte could sense that he knew that Lee hadn't been telling to exact truth when Damon had asked him, and he didn't look too happy about it.

"Sorry about Damon, he's not very nice to people."

Damon glared at his brother.

Charlotte whistled.

"So, do you have any sisters in the family?"

Damon glared at him again, but Lee was oblivious.

"Nope. It was just me and three men. Although Stefan does have a very, er, feminine attitude," Charlotte replied, nodding at the last bit.

This time it was Stefan doing the glaring while Damon practically peed himself laughing.

Even Lee cracked a smile.

And that's when the window shattered.

**Very short chapter, but I needed a cliffy to end with :D **


	16. Chapter 16

Every female in the room screamed- every male gasped and stared in shock and fear at the shattered window.

Damon had snarled and grabbed Charlotte, forcing her to stand behind him as he took a protective stance in front of her.

Oh for fuck's sake!- Charlotte thought angrily. She growled and moved him away from her- and looked at the shattered window. A brick had been thrown through it.

Damon and Stefan looked around- but there was nobody with guns or anything threatening. But the Charlotte noticed Lee staring wide-eyed at the window.

He had the stick in his hand.

Men have wonderful ways of self-defense- Charlotte smirked silently. Lee looked away from the window and at her. He quickly said he was going to go look for Kian and Sam, and then he was gone.

And then something else caught her eye- a note sticking to the brick. Nobody else had seen it yet- not even Damon or Stefan. They were in conversation with Blondie Girl, Ginger Girl, and Blondie Boy. Ginger Girl was talking hysterically, her body shaking in fear.

All eyes were on Ginger Girl. So Charlotte seized her chance.

She leant down and quickly picked up the brick- no humans saw her, they were too busy talking in excitement and fear to their friends. Even if anyone did notice her, they would only think she was examining the brick.

Charlotte swiftly took the note off- it was a small post-it sticker. Dropping the brick again, she crumpled the note in her hand to read later.

"Something is really wrong, Stefan! That brick wasn't just an accident or teenagers, it was_ him_!" Ginger Girl was saying when Charlotte looked over at the small group that had formed to her left.

Christ- Charlotte thought annoyed. It's only a brick- it's not as if a giant elephant was thrown through the window. Hmm...elephant. Is Ginger scared of bricks? I might make her dream about an elephant holding a brick. She'll go mad.

"Let's go back to the boarding house, Bonnie. You'll feel better there," Stefan said, comfortingly patting Ginger Girl's shoulder

"How on earth am I related to you," Charlotte said. How could she be related to such a pathetic little pansy?

Stefan glared at her.

"You should come too," he said. Everyone turned to look at Charlotte. Ginger Girl looked even more frightened.

"And why would I wanna come with you?" Charlotte asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because whatever this thing is, it'll be coming after all of us. Including you. Not to mention it's scaring Bonnie very badly," Stefan said coldly, nodding at Bonnie- who was now beginning to form tears in her eyes due to fear.

"Hmm. That doesn't seem like a very hard thing to do," she said, turning her steel gaze onto Ginger Girl.

"Do you even know her name?" Stefan asked, furious.

"Nope."

Stefan looked so angry and stroppy Charlotte would have laughed if Lee, Kian and Sam hadn't of come back at that particular moment.

"Ready to go?" Lee asked her.

"We're still talking," Damon said harshly, but Lee just shrugged and walked away with the rest of the boys.

"What?" Charlotte said- getting impatient.

"You need to stay safe, Charlotte," Stefan said, getting over his recent anger and becoming serious.

"Uh-huh," she said, uninterested. "Well, I can take care of myself. You may need a babysitter, but I don't," she told him. Then her cold voice changed to a cheery and happy tone- and she said: "Bye!" And walked away from the group of oh-so-happy people.

"Hey," she heard Lee say behind her.

"Hi," she replied, turning round to see Kian and Sam with him.

"So, home then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm bored."

When they were all walking on front of her and walking- she un-crumpled the note in her hand. Through the creases of the paper, she saw the words:

_Woods. Midnight._

And it was signed with a _K._


	17. Chapter 17

They got home rather quickly- mostly due to the fact that Sam badly need to pee and was waddling like a penguin all the way back. Charlotte decided to go see Klaus that night- he would come to the house if she didn't. She was surprisingly looking forward to seeing him- but that was probably because she wanted to yell at him so much. She needed to let her anger out. It was the only way she would get past him abandoning her. He had left her for Katherine- Charlotte was the most angry about that. Klaus must not have cared for her at all. But Klaus had to care a little bit- he kept coming back after all. He threw a brick through a window for her, and that wasn't exactly his style. He preferred to do spooky stuff, but he wouldn't be able to do spooky stuff to get her to come to meet him. But Charlotte wasn't going to go as far as calling his brick throwing 'romantic'.

They made it home, and Charlotte immediately ran upstairs to get changed. She had glass on her dress, which was not the most attractive thing. She checked her hair for glass and found none- so she left it how it was and changed into a black t-shirt and jeans. She didn't put any more make-up on- she wasn't making an effort for the guy that had abandoned her, and once again she reminded herself that she was only going to see him so she could yell at him some more.

Somehow the bathroom door had gotten stuck- and when Charlotte came out of her room, she was met by a wailing Sam. The other bathrooms were all the way across the house, and it was obvious Sam couldn't last that long without peeing his panties. Lee was trying his best to knock the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Charlotte watched, amused, for a few minutes, but then when Lee stubbed his toe she had to intervene.

"Boys. Move outta the way," she ordered them.

"Charlotte, even _we_ can't get the door open, what makes you think you can?" Lee said, leaning against the wall clutching his foot.

Charlotte glared at him and put her hands on her hips defiantly, sticking her chin out.

"Are you referring to the fact I am a woman?"

Lee looked at her and realized he had made a mistake, then he blushed an appetizing color of pink.

"Oh, Charlotte- I didn't mean- It's just cause boys are stronger, that's all," he stumbled.

Charlotte continued to glare at him.

"Girl's can be just as strong as boys, Lee-Lee," and with that she used her supernatural strength to kick the door open.

Lee stared at her while Sam practically yelled a 'thank you!' at her and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Charlotte and Lee stared at each other, Charlotte beaming proudly. He looked confused, then Charlotte got bored.

"I grew up with three boys, Lee. I know a great deal about kicking," she told him coldly. That wasn't actually true. Her father had been too busy doing his paperwork, Damon had been too busy keeping his sex life to a satisfactory level, and Stefan had been too busy prancing around with lots of flowers and going googly-eyed over Katherine to show her kicking skills.

"Oh right, yeah I forgot," Lee said sheepishly, then he limped his way down the stairs. Charlotte heard a sigh of bliss come from inside the bathroom. The sort of sigh that men do when they finally get the bathroom after needing to empty the Soldier for hours. She giggled and Sam heard her.

'Charlotte! Quit laughing, I've needed for hours!" Sam yelled.

She laughed even more, then made her way downstairs.

It was only half past ten, so she had another one and a half hours to go before meeting Klaus again. They had gotten back earlier than planned, and so they had a lot of time to kill. The boys were exhausted though, and they went to bed around half eleven. Charlotte sat in the living room, watching the TV. She vaguely wondered what Klaus wanted that was so important that he had to throw a brick through a window for.

Midnight struck and Charlotte took a quick look in the mirror before checking that all the house's electricity was off- she didn't want the house to catch fire again. She closed the front door firmly behind her, then walked slowly walked toward the woods.

The atmosphere around her was one of anticipation and it seemed to vibrate with every step she took. Klaus wasn't far away, she could sense it.

She entered the woods, and just stood against a tree. She could see her breath come out frostily in the cold air. A few minutes after arriving, she heard footsteps behind her, and turned.

There he was, smiling, in an old yellow raincoat.

He hadn't changed: well, of course he hadn't. But there was not much shock as the last time she had seen him. There was only a buzz, he was so gorgeous.

"You came," he said.

"Obviously," she said bluntly.

Klaus's head tilted a little, looking her up and down. Charlotte looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked, still smiling.

He swiftly looked her up and down again before answering.

"To claim you as mine again."

Charlotte lost her smile and frowned at him.

"And how would you do that?"

He smiled and stepped even closer to her. She took a step back. He laughed.

"My love, you can't run from me forever."

"I don't think running is the same thing as walking, Klaus," she spat at him. "And I still need to talk to you."

He moved forward too quickly for Charlotte to notice. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her and his head dropped till their lips were inches apart. His blue eyes stared into her green ones.

"Then talk," he said, stroking her hair lightly.

"You abandoned me."

Klaus sighed, frustrated. Even Charlotte had to admit that it was slightly unnerving to be held by and angry Old One.

"I thought we'd been over this," he said, closing his eyes in anger. His warm breath softly caressed her face, and she had to fight hard not to close her eyes too.

"You have, I haven't," she said. "What was so special about Katherine? What did she have that I didn't?"

Klaus kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds, then sighed softly and opened them again. He looked down at her and she watched his face as he arranged his answer.

"I made Katherine a vampire, like I made you. She was my responsibility, as are you. But the connection I felt with you, I did not have that with her," he said, staring into her eyes.

"Connection. You mean sex?" Charlotte said coldly.

Klaus growled, and she nearly tried to scramble out of his arms, but she decided to stand her ground- whether it killed her or not.

"I didn't have sex with Katherine when I made her a vampire, Charlotte. She was not exactly good looking back at that time, she was dying you see. Whereas you," he stroked her cheek, making her shiver. "You were so beautiful that night. If not a little scared," he chuckled.

The time for speaking was over- well, for Klaus anyway- and he crashed his mouth down on hers. She tried to protest- but he was too strong for her. Charlotte didn't like being so close to someone who was stringer than her, but his lips were familiar and tasted to sweet and soft...

She found herself twining her arms around his neck, making him moan in response. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, trying to get more of the taste of each other. Klaus backed her up against a tree, trying to get even more close to her. His hand slipped up her shirt, but he didn't do anything more but stroke her skin.

"Your skin is so soft, my love," he murmured into her mouth. And he pulled away from her. Charlotte involuntarily made a sound of protest. He smiled at her.  
"Not here, sweetheart. I will not have you feeling cold and on display when we make love again."

Making love?- Charlotte thought. Who said we were making love? Fooling around, more like.

Klaus looked angry.

"I do not fool around, Charlotte. You had no problem giving yourself to me when we first met."

"I was younger then," she growled at him.

Klaus smiled at her. "And you're even more beautiful now, sweetheart."

And then he did something that shocked her. He picked her up and carried her through the forest. Honestly, manly much?


	18. Chapter 18: Author Note

Sorry for the lack of updates people! Exams are going on and I'm petrified of failing so I haven't been able to write due to revising! I'll update when I can, I pinky promise :-D


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks for your wonderful reviews. I passed my English Writing exam! We had to sit in silence and write a short story in a limited amount of time, and I got FULL marks! OMG, sorry, but I NEVER get grade 1's! That's an A in America though. :D But I need to give all you guys the hugest thank you in the world, without your support, I would never get these stories up and then I probably would have failed because I never had any writing practice! So THANK YOU!! **

**But enough of my blabbing, here's the story. Exams are finished so I'll get more up soon, enjoy! :D**

Klaus vampire-ran all the way to some sort of house next to the woods. Within seconds they were standing next to a bed- which was strange as she had never really thought Klaus slept much. It was a plain bed, with a single mattress, pillow and cover.

He plonked her down on it and lay beside her- staring.

Charlotte had no idea what she was doing by that point, she didn't exactly know what to do anymore- he had fucked up her mind like unclean bed sheets fucked up Stefan's and no women fucked up Damon's. He seemed to be controlling her a little bit, and she didn't like that. But she couldn't deny that she wanted him.

Then Klaus moved so that he was on top of her- staring down. The contrast between his bright electric blue eyes and his pale skin made him look rather scary- even to a vampire.

The corner of his lip hitched up in a crooked smile, and he placed his finger on her cheek and stroked downwards in a gentle caress. Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment.

When she opened them, Klaus was smiling down at her, and his lips came down to hers in a gentle kiss.

***

Two hours later, she lay in bed with him- going over what she'd just done. Klaus had- of course- been amazing, but who wouldn't after thousands of years of women experience? Yeah, duh.

He lay beside her, quite smug. But yeah, he's a man- and he'd just got some action, so it was er...a very predictable reaction.

Charlotte had no idea how to feel. Should she regret it? Or have sex with him again? Her old self would have dreamily done whatever Klaus wanted, but now Charlotte was in control. Klaus could not influence her and make her do anything- he just didn't have that hold over her anymore. He was an Old One though, and that meant that he could do whatever he wanted to her- but she would be in control enough to protest.

Then her brothers came to her mind. They were absolute napkins- but Klaus was plotting to kill them. She couldn't let that happen. If anyone was ever going to kill them- it would be her.

"Klaus?" she asked, although it came out more of a sigh as she was exhausted.

"Yes, my love?" He turned his head toward her, and smiled indulgently at her.

"Why are you planning to kill my brothers?"

He lost his smile, and glared coldly at her.

"Why not?"  
Charlotte sat up in bed- and his eyes followed her body as it moved, a small smile on his face.

"So, all these years pass by. And you just want to kill them, for no reason?"

Klaus didn't reply.

And then it hit her.

Katherine was dead because of Stefan and Damon. She was no longer walking the earth as a vampire, she had been a pile of ashes on the ground of Charlotte's home. Klaus had said that he had found Katherine, he had spent time with her. Rather than Charlotte- who he never went back for.

"This is for_ her,_ isn't it? This is for Katherine?" she said angrily.

Klaus just looked at her- no expression on his face.

"Did you love her?"

Silence.

She sat up and started grabbing her clothes- luckily they were easy and quick to get on.

"I did not love her," Klaus said, sitting up in bed- putting his hands on his knees, his pale six-pack very plain to see.

"You loved her enough. Enough to kill people that didn't even have all that much to do with her death."

"That Elena girl killed her, but if your brothers had never put her there in the first place, Katherine would have never been killed. And when did you find out that Katherine didn't die in your home, but here a few months ago?"

"Ever since you came to my room that night, saying that Katherine sent you. My father said she disappeared, and she ran straight to you. Then I learned about vampires and Damon and Stefan killed each other- and I put two and two together and found that Katherine must have faked her death before leaving," she angrily said while putting her black T-shirt back on.

Klaus got up from the bed, naked. Charlotte hastily looked away- no way did she want to see him like that, not ever again. She was so angry that she knew that he could sense it radiating from her body.

"I didn't love her Charlotte. But they killed her, and I need to avenge it," he said to her, not bothered about sitting on the bed naked.

"So if it was reversed- if I had died and Katherine's brothers caused it, would you avenge me?"

Klaus turned to stare at her.

"I thought not," Charlotte said blankly, then furiously stormed out of the room and into the forest again- he didn't follow her.

Charlotte wanted to go back and put a stake though his chest- but she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She wanted to see him squirm and be mad and for her to have the upper hand for once.

Oh _shit_, I should have run away with his clothes- she thought.

Charlotte was angry- not upset. Plenty of boys did this- and deep down she somehow always knew that Klaus favored Katherine over her. The only thing she desperately wished was that she had killed Katherine. She had the power to- and Katherine probably knew it, perhaps part of the reason that she didn't go after Charlotte and instead focused on Charlotte's brothers. Damon was the strongest, and Stefan was the weakest. They were weaker when they were together, as Stefan was a weakness and Damon always had to protect him, or face his brother being killed.

Thingee-ma-bob, whats-her-name, Blondie girl: was she called Elena? Was that who the bastard was referring to earlier? She'd have to listen in to Stefan's mind soon to find out.

Oh, and also ask him if he was still a virgin.

Hehe, she'd enjoy that.

Charlotte walked through the forest- at normal human pace because she was exhausted- with her arms crossed over her chest. If she had been human, she'd be freezing. The cold air was blowing softly, but it was the icy kick in it that really caused the coldness. She hoped that the boys were still asleep and wouldn't be wondering where she was, as all she really wanted was to crawl into her bed. Plus, she got incredibly cranky when tired- at least more cranky than usual- and she'd probably throw one of them through the wall if they annoyed her enough.

She was nearing her house now- and she could make out the blue of the back door and the light she had left on in her bedroom. The boys would be too fast asleep to notice her absence- sucking their thumbs like little babies.

Uh-huh, _precious_- Charlotte thought, sarcastically.

Damon suddenly was on front of her.

No, seriously, there was no follow-up: he was just...there. Barely a whoosing sound could be heard. Fantastico.

"What?" she said, angrily, stepping past him.

He walked with her, smirking.

"Just making sure that you get home safely, like a big brother should."

She stopped and set a cold stare on him.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Why, little sister, why would you assume that I want something? But, okay to tell you the truth, I need your help."

She sighed and strutted away from him.

"I don't want to help you, asshole. I have my own life," she said.

"I'm your brother, and would it really be a big deal if you met up with everyone again? You wouldn't be bored. You can annoy Stefan as much as you want," he said, catching up with her and smirking.

She stopped. Hmmmmm.... quite a good bribe....but not good enough, Mr. Luvvy-Luver.

"I can annoy him anytime I want, I don't need your permission," she snarled.

"Oh, come now, Charlotte. You know you want to," Damon said, raising his eyebrows and smiling patronizingly. "And besides, you said yourself this town is boring, so you'd want something to do tomorrow. Come to Stefan's boarding house, tomorrow at midday."

And then he kissed her cheek before she could swat him away and take off his head.

"Fuck off Damon," she snarled, her hands changing to fists, but he was already gone.

Charlotte carried on walking back to the house, swearing loudly as she did.

The boys were all still asleep when she got in, so she took off her shirt and jeans- not bothering to wear anything other than her underwear- and crawled into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	20. Chapter 20

Charlotte woke up rather early the next morning.

Surprisingly, the boys were downstairs already making coffee and breakfast. She had suspected that they would not get out of their pits until midday at the least due to the amount of alcohol they had had the previous night.

She yawned and stretched in her bed- her virtually naked body stretching muscles and getting ready to move. The she sighed and sat for a second, remembering about Damon's request. As much as she hated to admit it, Damon was right- she _did_ have nothing to do that day. Damn, why did he have to be right all the time?! It aggravated her _so_ much.

Charlotte slowly got out of the warmth of her bed, and walked over to her large closet. There was a long jumper there- and she put it on, with it coming down to around mid-thigh. The boys didn't mind her walking around like that- although she did find rather amusing sexual thoughts about herself in the guys minds. Especially Kian, who had a girlfriend who just wasn't putting out. She couldn't really blame him for having those thoughts about her, she _did_ have gorgeous legs- and of course her body looked beautiful even in a long jumper.

She strolled downstairs and walked past Kian to make some coffee. Even though she was a vampire, coffee still woke her up in the morning, and- well, it tasted good and she had been practically brought up on coffee.

"Hey boys," she said to Kian and Lee, who were yawning beside the kitchen table.

They grunted in response, and then both looked her up and down- Lee in adoration and Kian in part-lust.

She smiled at little, then walked past them to turn on the coffee machine.

"Kian, put your eyes back in your head," she sighed. Kian blushed a little and Lee glared at him.

Two minutes later, and Lee was groaning his way through a fried breakfast- with Charlotte glaring at him over the rim of her coffee mug. I mean, man up- she thought.

The doorbell rang, and none of the boys moved, so Charlotte was forced to answer it. She could sense three qualities: Vampire. Stupidness. And overall a complete washing basket.

It could only be Stefan.

Woohoo, she was right.

The wimp stared at her for a second before his face turned awkward and embarrassed.

"You could put more clothes on in the morning," he murmured.

"It covers the basics," she replied coldly.

"You live with three boys," he said angrily.

"They don't mind. What do you want?"

He glared.

"I was wondering if you could meet us at midday at the boarding house," he said, suddenly serious.

"Damon already invited me."

"When?" He seemed confused.

She sighed angrily- bored and annoyed that her brother was so slow.

"Ask Damon, Pixie-Pants."

"Why are you so much like Damon? This isn't how father raised us," he said furiously, looking strangely hurt.

She glared at him, and he stepped back in what looked like fear.

"Go ask Damon. Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I won't kill you, Stefan."

His expression changed to sadness.

"We used to be so close, Charlotte. You and me."

She sighed.

"Times were different back then, Stefan. Until Katherine came we were all fine- then you turned into an asshole," she said coldly.

The sad look continued. Charlotte began to think that he looked like a little lost puppy standing on her doorstep.

"So can you come?" he asked.

She just glared at him.

"At least think about it. Please."

Then he turned his back on her and walked down the path.

What is it with the Salvatore family? We were turning into the Dramatic Italian's of Fell's Church- Charlotte thought.

She slammed the door shut, and turned around- only to meet Lee's confused handsome face.

"Why didn't you tell us you have brothers, Charlotte? And I know I asked that yesterday, but seriously- why?"

Charlotte just looked at him coldly- why should she tell him? He was a human, and she was a vampire. She was the superior race- food chain and all that.

But she knew that he wouldn't stop asking, and Stefan was being enough of a pain in the ass- she didn't want another one.

"We were all fine until Stefan turned twelve. He began getting distant and stuff- and then this girl came along, and he crushed on her. And then suddenly I was a spare part to them, okay? Now fuck off," she said coldly to him. Sympathy was on his face, and she stalked past him up to her room to get dressed.

No way was she going to make an effort to look pretty when she felt like shit- especially just to meet her brothers. But she looked drop dead gorgeous anyway in her plain black hooded jumper, black jeans, and black boots. Stomping down the stairs, she heard Lee's heartbeat quicken already- and she smirked. Passing by him, Charlotte could feel his heart beating so fast that it was threatening to come out of his chest. She had to fight not to look at him- hey, he was half-naked.

"Where are you going?" she heard him ask as she was pulling the door open.

"Out."

And she flounced out the door.

Time to go see her pathetic brothers and their chew toys.

Eeurgh.

**Next chapter coming very very soon. Once again this is just a chapter joining the chapter before and the chapter after. Merry Christmas everyone!! :-D I hope you have a great christmas, and enjoy school vacation while you can, they always go by real quick :-( I HAVE TO GO BACK ON THE FIFTH OF JANUARY EEEEEUURGH! **


	21. Chapter 21

It was a relatively nice day- but cloudy. The wind caused the trees to sway from side to side, and Charlotte watched them as she walked down the street. She wasn't looking forward to being bored in the little group of humans that she was going to meet, but she was looking forward to annoying Stefan to the point that he was red in the face.

Ginger Girl was very fun to scare too- Charlotte smirked. Her face was _priceless_ when she even gave her one _glimpse_ of fang.

When she got near the boarding house that Stefan lived in, she couldn't stop a laugh at what she saw.

Stefan was leaning out the window. But that wasn't all.

He had a ribbon in his hair.

A pink ribbon with a bow on it.

Charlotte keeled over with laugher it was so hilarious. Her knees were on the ground, getting a bit grassy- but she could wipe them later and she didn't particularly care.

_Stefan_- with a pink bow on his head.

She couldn't open her eyes and look back up at the window- she couldn't risk it, she wouldn't stop laughing for days and her lungs were already starting to get sore.

So she just kneeled there, on the ground.

Laughing her fucking ass off.

When she finally managed to contain herself enough, she looked up. Stefan was frowning at her, looking slightly worried and definitely confused. But she could see Damon over his shoulder, smirking: he was obviously the culprit.

"Hey, my little princess!" she yelled over to Stefan, ballerina dancing all the way to the door.

She could hear Damon's loud laughter and Stefan's angry sigh from even _outside_ the house.

When she got upstairs, Stefan was straight at her.

"When are you going to stop being so...annoying, all the time?!" he said to her, angrily tapping his foot.

In a dancing mood, are we Stefan?- she giggled in her head.

"You forget that I can kill you whenever I like."

She aimed for that to sound threatening and cold, but she just couldn't. Not when her Twirly Princess older brother was standing there with- unbeknown to him- a pink bow in his head.

Charlotte couldn't stop the laugh this time. Stefan glared while Damon silently smirked over at her from the corner.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, finally managing to sound cool when she had managed to compose herself from the gigglies.

"They- erm- aren't here yet," Stefan stuttered.

She raised a perfect eyebrow at him. Stefan was so weak that his thoughts were easy for her to read.

Charlotte laughed.

"The little Ginger nut is scared and wants a bunch of humans to be her bodyguards!" she smirked, saying the last big in a cooing tone.

"Maybe if you didn't purposefully scare her she wouldn't have this problem!" Stefan said angrily. Well, he didn't look angry to her. What man would, wearing a pink bow on their head?

"Er, no, I don't think that will happen, my sweet cupcake. Now, what did you want to see me for?" she blinked sweetly at him.

Stefan let out another angry sigh.

"Are you deflating of something? You seem to sigh an awful lot nowadays," she said coldly.

Damon laughed.

Just then Ginger Girl, Blondie Girl, and Blondie Boy came up the stairs and entered the room. Ginger Girl was clutching Blondie Boy's arm, trying to get as close to him as humanly possible.

"Well this is pleasant," Charlotte cooly said, looking at Ginger Girl- who flinched.

"I needed to talk to you because...we need your help," Stefan finished, looking down at the floor.

"Um, Stefan? You've sort of got, a little something- uh- in your, in your hair," Blondie Girl coughed, smiling and trying not to laugh.

Ginger Girl was too scared to notice Stefan's Pretty Pink Bow, but Blondie Boy- who up till then had been staring at Charlotte- looked over. He laughed loudly- and he was still laughing when Stefan reached a hand up to his curls.

He swiped the bow of his head, and looked at it for a second before turning to glare at Damon.

"You did this didn't you? You put it on when I was asleep."

Damon tilted his head, narrowing his eyes with a small smirk on his face.

"I don't know why you're mad Stefan. It's exactly your colour- and it suits you," Charlotte said mockingly, holding her hands up.

Stefan glared.

"As I was _saying,_-" he stopped to glare at Damon once more before turning back to her-"...We need your help."

"I told you. This thing isn't coming after me- so you're on your own," she snarled.

"Just hear me out, Charlotte. You don't have to do much- just find out some stuff for us. Some of it you probably already know. Please?" he pleaded.

Charlotte looked at him cooly.

"What stuff?"

"About what can kill an Old One."

Charlotte nearly gasped.

They were planning to kill Klaus.

**Sorry it took me so long updating- some of my other stories needed some TLC. But I must say, I'm not updating till I get more reviews! The next chapter is all written and ready to go up here, but I want more reviews before I post it as they've slowed down and I LOVE to hear what you think. So please review!! :-D**


	22. Chapter 22

"We need to find out some things. Meredith's grandfather may give us some answers, but since you're so clued up on the Evil of the Vampire world, we thought you might know something?" Stefan frowned sulkily at her.

But Charlotte was still dealing with what he had said before. She hadn't of course expected her brothers just to lie down and take the murders going on around the town- but she was still shocked. And interested. How were they planning on killing an Old One? You can never kill one. Not unless you had some secret 'Old One' Killing Power, or you were an Old One yourself.

"So? Can you help?" Stefan asked, hopefully- his green eyes twinkling at her.

Damon just stood in the corner of the room- staring straight at her.

"About an Old One?"

_Lie- _her mind told her.

But she decided to tell it to them straight.

"You'll get killed anyway. But you need a victim of some sort, one that's remembered the vampire and not been mind-boozled," she simply said.

"And you know one of these people?"

She glared at him.

"I'm not stupid,_ Stefanie_. You think I leave people remembering who I am?"

Stefan sighed angrily.

"What else do you know?"

"Hmmm...well you need the ability to pull a scary face. That rules out you," she smiled sweetly. "Have you thought about ballet lessons?"

"What?!" Stefan screeched as Damon laughed.

"You'd be seriously good. I know, I know- I'm never giving you compliments, but this time, even I can't deny it. You'd make a smashing ballerina," she said.

Damon laughed.

Stefan looked plain pissed.

"Stop avoiding the subject. I would _not_ make a good ballerina-"

"Tutu," she said, overlapping him.

"-and I know you know what to do to kill an Old One so-" he continued.

"Ballet flats!" she said, twirling.

"But seriously, you're gonna get killed. Are we finished now?" she asked impatiently.

"You need to stop this, Charlotte. This mean thing that you've become," Stefan pleaded.

"I have nothing to stop, Stefan. Life's shit, deal with it," she shrugged, glaring at him coldly. "Now goodbye."

Charlotte turned to leave the room, but Ginger Girl was staring at her in fear. Hmmm, time for some fun?

"Boo," she blew in the girl's face, and Ginger Girl screeched and jumped backwards.

Charlotte threw her head back and laughed all the way down the stairs- ignoring her prissy brother Stefan's snort of disgust.

There wasn't much that Charlotte could do- she realized that as she walked back to the house. Apart from laze around in front of the TV, there was nothing but extreme boredom waiting to slap her in the face.

"At least try, little sister," a voice said.

She wasn't spooked. Damon's voice had stopped spooking her since she was six and he was nine when she had kicked him in his Mini Missus after he sneaked up on her.

"Try what, _Damon_? Be like Stefan? No thank you," she said to him. He had appeared in front of her, blocking her path.

"Not be like Stefan. Just help us," he said, barely a smirk on his lips. Wow, things _must_ be serious.

"And why are you so interested in this thing?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

Damon didn't answer back.

"Wait...is this for Stefan?" Charlotte teased. "Aww, Damon's gone all bg brothery on_ both_ siblings.

Damon glared at her coolly, but he looked serious.

"He'll get himself killed. Aren't you bothered by that?"

"Hmmm. Stefan won't get anywhere with his 'research'. This hidden Power won't bother with his petty plans to ambush them," Charlotte shrugged.

She knew that wasn't true. But she masked her thoughts from Damon. Klaus was hers to deal with.

**Yeah, I know it's really short- but I'm having health problems right now. Could have diabetes! Holy frick! :-S Please forgive me, but hopefully I'll be better enough to start writing. Won't be that long, promise. Oh, and tell me what you want to happen in the story! I want to know what ALL you guys think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the long wait! This story is finally nearing the end, thank you all so much for reviewing but please don't stop! Get this story to over one hundred reviews please! It's not over yet! :-D**

**I've had to make this chapter rather short, because the next chapter is gonna be an extra special long LONG one (as it'll be the end), or I might split it into two chapters. Which would you guys prefer? Tell me in your review please otherwise I won't know! **

**Enjoy, and sorry for the wait again :-(**

Damon followed Charlotte home- and then demanded to be let inside the house. She swore at him-, making his swear and Lee, who was passing by, look at her in surprise.

Damon eyed Lee.

"Quit that, dickhead," Charlotte snarled at him.

"I'm merely making sure that my little sister is well cared for. And Stefan wishes to ask you an important question," Damon smirked at the end of his little crappy speech.

"Right. Well if he can manage to put one foot in front of the other and walk over here, then I'll be welcome to answer it. Now, leave," Charlotte snapped.

That made Damon only smirk more.

"Of course. And by the way, that pink bow is up for grabs. It might make your mood lighten to have such a girly accessory," he laughed.

"Why don't you wear it then, it might sweeten you up and you could finally get a girlfriend?" Charlotte asked him, feigning sweetness and innocence in her voice.

Damon lost his smile.

"Oh believe me, little sister, there is no shortage of women."

"But just not the ones that you want," Charlotte snorted. "I recall that you used to climb through every woman in the town's house back in Florence."

"I still do that. And don't worry, I never told father that you sneaked out when you were fifteen to go drinking with your friends."

Charlotte gasped. Nobody was meant to see that! How could he know?!

"How did you know that?!"

"I saw you sneak out of your room. I kept an eye on you as I wanted to make sure that you weren't sneaking out to meet boys- it may surprise you to learn that I did not want my only sister to become the town whore. I carried you back when you were too drunk to walk, my sweet. I'm surprised you don't remember that," Damon smirked.

"You..." Charlotte breathed. Urgh, so Damon had a hold over her all along back then! When she was fifteen, she got so angry about Katherine that she had gone out with her friends and got drunk. Charlotte hadn't exactly regretted it back then- and of course, she _certainly _didn't now- but she hadn't wanted anyone to know. Stefan would have told their father, and if Katherine had found out? God, she'd be murdered! But in a way Charlotte was glad that it was _Damon_ who had found her back then; he knew what their father was like, and he knew what he would have been like if he had found that his little girl had been drinking!

"Yes, it was rather a hassle getting you into the house, but luckily you don't weigh much so it was okay in the end," Damon laughed.

"Why didn't you tell father?" Charlotte asked suspiciously. It wasn't like Damon to be gracious and considerate- especially not back then.

A small smile was left on his lips.

"Because you're my sister. And I lo- like you very much, no matter how much we argue."

And with that, he kissed her forehead and disappeared.

Charlotte was left speechless.

Did Damon just tell her that he liked her? Or did he somehow knock her out and let her imagine it? He couldn't have been away to say 'love' could he? Any type of love, even family love, wasn't Damon's thing- and neither was it hers.

And Klaus was planning on killing them. Could she allow it? Or should she...do something?

But she couldn't, could she? There's nothing anyone can ever do to kill an Old One.

But a thought occurred to Charlotte- there, as she stood on the doorstep of her house- that there were people out there that knew how to kill an Old One.

And then she remembered.

One of them was her ex boyfriend!

Jake was an Old One! _He_ could help her! And they had ended on very good terms, he wouldn't be too bothered if she came to see him again. Their relationship had been amazing, but they had both agreed that it was a fling- but they had liked each other.

Or at least, _he_ had liked _her_, haha- Charlotte thought. But no, she _had _liked him.

"Charlotte?"

She blinked back into the present, and turned her head to Lee, who was -whoo- half-naked! More blinking ensued, his six-pack was goooooooood.

"Charlotte? Er, are you gonna stand there all day?" he asked, noticing with a little bit of pleasure mixed with embarrassment that Charlotte was staring at his naked torso.

"Uh, no, I wasn't planning on it," she managed to turn her head away and slammed the door shut.


	24. Chapter 24

**Yes, I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry, but there was so much writer's block with this chapter. **

**Anyway, here it is, and review! The more you review the faster I update! Xx**

The next day, Charlotte was so bored that she even considered _cleaning_- which was practically suicide for her. The house was a bit messy because Lee and the boys had had some friends over and messed the house up with their pizza boxes and overall, well- manlyness.

As soon as this Klaus thing had passed by, Charlotte decided that it may be time to move on from Fell's Church- there was nothing to do here and Stefan bothered her constantly. He never stopped coming round, and whenever Lee was around, he watched her like a hawk. One time, she kicked him in the shin because he was being so annoying- but of course he hadn't felt it.

She had phoned her ex, Jake, on Wednesday morning- and he had said that he might pay her a visit. Might usually meant a 'yes' from him- he didn't like saying it outright. Later on though, he had texted to say for her to be home at around two. Charlotte couldn't seem to make herself miss someone, but Jake was the closest she had ever had to a boyfriend. Yeah, it was scary sometimes, being with an Old One- but they had had fun together.

Charlotte was sitting on the couch in the living room, wearing her tight black tank top that showed off her petite figure and black sweats, watching TV, when the doorbell rang. She checked her loosely curly hair- which was natural, no curlers or straighteners- and hurried off to answer it. With her Vampire senses, she could feel that the visitor was a Vampire and probably Jake.

"Morning, mi sorella," Damon smirked at her. Stefan stood behind him, trying to see if Lee or anyone else was in the room- and woohoo, Lee _was_ there!

Wonderful.

"Eeurgh," Charlotte grunted, turning around to go back into the house.

"So we're allowed in now?" Charlotte could tell that Damon had risen his eyebrows when he spoke.

"Is there much point denying you in?"

"No," Damon said pleasantly, his eyes watching her, amused, as she glared at them.

"Fine," she snarled, opening the door more, allowing them to pass through.

"Lee, don't you need to be at work soon?" Charlotte asked, folding her arms, pretending to be interested- but only wondering what it would take for him to leave the room for a few minutes.

"Oh, er, yeah," Lee replied from the sofa, head finally moving away from the direction of the TV. He finally noticed Damon and Stefan's presence, and as he hurriedly stood up to get out of the room: Damon seemed to be scowling at him.

"Why on earth do you want to live with meaningless humans such as him?" Damon's nose lifted up as if dog poopie were placed underneath his nose. Stefan looked annoyed at the way Damon had spoken, but intrigued in her answer.

The sharp twang she felt when Damon called Lee 'meaningless' hit her strangely- something she had never felt before in her life.

"They're fun to tease," she beamed, coolness leaking into her voice however.

"I hope you don't mean sexually," Damon growled. Stefan looked up from where he was looking around the room, looking alarmed.

"I'm not going to tell you two that, am I? Now what do you want, I'm expecting someone today so you'd better make it quick," she said, flicking her long dark curly hair and scowling. Jake was going to come by the house at around two- and no way did she want her brothers to know that she was actually _helping._

"I need you to watch Vickie," Stefan said, a serious glint appearing in his green eyes.

Charlotte turned a blank stare on him. "Who's Vickie?"

"The girl you saw yesterday? The traumatized girl?" Stefan said, annoyed.

The blank stare continued.

"The girl who looked like shit," Damon added helpfully, smirking his stupid pretty face off.

"Ohhh," Charlotte nodded dreamily in exaggerated remembrance. "What do you mean by 'watch' her?"

"Watch that the man doesn't come to get her," he said, as if it were obvious- which it actually was to Charlotte, but she wanted to make him annoyed. It was fun.

"I'm busy," she scowled, eyes cold.

"Just for a few hours, Charlotte," Stefan said, his voice serious, frowning. _Ooooh, scary Stefan... NOT._

"I do have a life, you know. My sole purpose in life isn't to cater after you whenever you need me," her voice turned ice cold, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Just this one time," Stefan wasn't giving an inch.

For the next ten seconds, they had a Who-Can-Scowl-The-Most contest. It didn't suit Stefan, scowling, it just made him look like he had the runs.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Charlotte, and she beamed happily at him.

"Okay, I'll do it.

Damon's eyes widened and Stefan's mouth actually dropped open from her change of mind.

"Close your mouth, Stefan, the constipated bee look is not a good one for you. I'll do it on one condition: you both stop stalking me."

Stefan scowled again. Awww, bless... he looks like a little puppy- Charlotte thought icily. Damon just looked mad, like he always seemed to nowadays.

"Fine," Stefan grunted, turning around to leave. "Be at Vickie's in half an hour."

Damon scowled at her, eyeing her top with distaste.

"That top is too low," he scowled before striding out of the house.

Charlotte flipped the finger at him with the door closed, an angry expression on her face.


End file.
